


На коне бледном

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Prince Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Single work, Trust, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Конная стража, молниеносная и бесстрашная, защищает королевство и всех его подданных: в ее ряды может вступить кто угодно – будь то человек благородный, мещанин или крестьянин – лишь бы он способен был держаться в седле так, будто в нем и родился.Стражник Барнс, или Баки, отправился на самый большой в королевстве конный рынок, чтобы подыскать себе новую лошадь. Он должен был выбрать одну из лошадей, которые выводились специально для стражи, но вместо этого, сам не зная как, купил высокого, тощего и злобного жеребца с дурацким именем Стив. Возвращать покупку Баки не собирается, пусть даже эта тварь совсем не то, что он искал, и совершенно не то, что ему нужно.Надо сказать, что Баки прав более чем полностью, потому что Стив – никакая не лошадь. Он человек, на которого наложено проклятие, жертва чар злого колдуна: эти чары таковы, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не может раскрыть свою тайну ни действием, ни поступком.Та еще получится поездочка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On a Pale Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656900) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Разрешение на перевод автор предоставляет всем.

Стив злился. Ничего особенного в этом не было. Зачастую гнев становился для него движущей силой, единственным, что его поддерживало, заставляло держаться на ногах и пробивать стены. Гнев на весь мир, на его вопиющую несправедливость и тлен, на то, что люди – не более чем листья, сорванные с веток. Гнев на себя самого, на собственное тело, которое постоянно его подводило. На то, что силы изменяли ему в решающие моменты, и он задыхался и падал, пытаясь восстанавливать справедливость хотя бы по мелочам и заступаться за тех, кто не мог постоять за себя сам. Гнев на судьбу, на смерть, даже на богов, которые отобрали у него маму и оставили одного на всем белом свете. 

Стражи в городе хватало, но до тех мест, где жил Стив, она попросту не добиралась. Квартал его был населен сплошь бедняками и понаехавшими, которые тщетно старались заработать монету-другую. Они не то чтобы вовсе не замечали зла, которое творилось вокруг – но закрыть глаза может только тот, у кого они поначалу были открыты. 

Как-то раз Стив тащился с работы: долгий путь его проходил по мрачным закоулкам, терявшимся в холодном тумане. Каждый шаг отзывался болью, сердце колотилось, дыхание то и дело прерывалось – и тут он услышал чьи-то мольбы о пощаде. А потом и звуки, с какими кулаки ударяли в живую плоть. Гнев охватил его мгновенно, невзирая ни на какие доводы рассудка, заставил поспешить на голос и ввязаться в драку – чтобы завершить ее в грязной кровавой луже и, кажется, со сломанным ребром. Зато, видят боги, он им помешал. Может быть, лишь потому, что они не захотели связываться с сумасшедшим, который отказывался отступать и лез на них с кулаками, несмотря на разбитую в кровь морду – но помешал же! 

Бедолага, который едва избежал печальной участи, помог Стиву подняться, подставил плечо и отволок к себе домой, а там его жена подлатала свежие раны и даже пригласила поужинать вместе. Нежданная доброта так тронула Стива, что гнев его сам собой утих. 

Когда он наконец-то добрался домой, он и боли почти не чувствовал.

  


* * *

  


Переписчики, как и было заведено, строчили каждый свое при свете ламп, сгорбившись над столами: разговаривать во время работы им запрещалось. Но как ни строжился начальник, в полдень работникам полагался перерыв – поесть, размяться, прогуляться на свежем воздухе и, конечно, посплетничать, будто выплеснуть накопившееся за долгие часы молчания. 

Сегодня слухов хватало – прежде всего слухов о чародее, могущественном и всесильном: его могущество способно было изменять людские тела, преображать их. Улучшать. Сплетни гласили также, что чародей, несмотря на свое могущество, был крайне скуп и предпочитал, чтобы вся рутинная работа выполнялась обычным путем. Свою волшебную силу он приберегал для свершений магических, а потому нанимал прислугу, расплачиваясь за службу заклинаниями. 

Стив слушал их болтовню молча, и гнев нашептывал ему, что в этом и заключается решение: ведь великому волшебнику ничего не стоит взмахнуть палочкой и превратить немощное тело в сильное и здоровое, а дальше Стив найдет, как им воспользоваться, чтобы изменить жизнь к лучшему. 

Стив тоже служил переписчиком. Он был обучен чтению и письму, а сверх того умел считать, и складывать, и даже рисовать. Такие навыки наверняка могли пригодиться волшебнику. Потребуй волшебник отслужить ему в обмен на заклинание, в жизни Стива не так уж много бы изменилось. 

Слухи и сплетни вели его за собой, будто путь из хлебных крошек сквозь лесную чащу, и Стив последовал за ними, наметил ориентиры, составил план и отправился туда, где должно было находиться имение колдуна. 

Так он его и отыскал – угрюмое строение, окруженное угрожающе покосившейся стеной – и был отправлен прямиком к черному ходу. Но в обмен на все умения – чтение, письмо, рисование и счет – ему предложили не работу по найму, а службу на кабальных условиях. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что наемный слуга пусть и ненамного, но лучше, чем раб, но гнев заглушал все возражения. Гнев и мысль о том, что всего через десять лет он выйдет отсюда здоровым и сильным.

  


* * *

  


В общем, все оказалось не так уж и плохо. Большую часть дня он проводил, переписывая старые книги рун, заклинаний и тому подобной ерунды на чистый пергамент – до рези в пересохших глазах, до сведенных судорогой пальцев и затекшей спины, но в конечном счете ничего ужасного не происходило. Волшебник наложил на него слабые чары, которые были призваны сохранить Стиву жизнь – потому что здоровье его было слишком хилым, и оставался риск, что он просто не доживет до окончания контракта, – но полный расчет предполагался только по его завершении. 

Стив проводил часы досуга, прогуливаясь на солнышке по лабиринту между извилистых стен и заглядывая во внутренние дворики, поросшие темными суковатыми деревьями. 

Однажды на прогулке он наткнулся на пса. Паршивая дворняга самого жалкого вида была привязана к дереву посреди двора. Увидев Стива впервые, пес зарычал на него, но по мере того как дни шли, а Стив все приходил, и приносил объедки, и разговаривал с ним мягко и спокойно, пес постепенно признал его. 

Начал ждать его появления. Смотреть подозрительно разумным взглядом. Прислушиваться к его словам. 

– Повадки у тебя не очень-то собачьи, – задумчиво заметил однажды Стив, вывалив перед псом остатки собственного обеда. 

Пес подскочил и положил переднюю лапу Стиву на руку, глядя на него с отчаянной безнадежностью. Стив глядел ему прямо в глаза, и чем дольше он смотрел, тем меньше этот взгляд походил на собачий. 

Здесь, во владеньях чародея. Где возможно было все, что угодно – разве что за малым исключением. 

– Так ты собака? – прошептал он – будто у стен здесь были уши, а деревья могли передать его слова, если бы он заговорил громче. 

Пес потряс головой и снова тронул Стива за руку. 

– Значит, ты… – У него перехватило дыхание, будто он стоял сейчас на краю обрыва и знал, что вот-вот сделает непоправимое и шагнет прямо в бездну. – Ты человек? 

Пес бешено зарычал и забился, царапая когтями горло, Стив вытаращился на него: пес корчился, изменяясь на глазах, на месте мохнатых звериных лап возникали бледные и безволосые человеческие конечности. Вскоре там, где только что была собака, лежал, задыхаясь, совершенно голый человек: Стив бросился вперед, внезапно осознав, что ошейник вот-вот задушит несчастного. 

Они все еще молчали, как громом пораженные: и в этой тишине, что обрушилась на них, как лавина, явился сам чародей. Человек отпрянул, Стив вскочил на ноги, пытаясь загородить его своим хилым тельцем. 

– Итак, – сказал волшебник, – ты разрушил проклятие. 

Стив промолчал. Человек неуверенно поднялся на ноги и издал слабый звук – будто проскулил. 

– Как по мне, не стоило бы пакостить тому, кто был к тебе добр. 

– Как по мне, проклинать человека и превращать его в собаку – это и есть пакость. – Последнее слово Стив нарочно подчеркнул. Его затрясло – он не сомневался, с чем столкнулся лицом к лицу, и отлично знал, чем рискует, но могучая волна ярости и гнева уже захлестывала, увлекая за собой. 

– Может, и так. – Губы колдуна искривились в подобии улыбки, вот только она была насквозь пропитана злобой. – Тому, кто был псом, нетрудно будет превратиться в него снова. Волшебник скрючил пальцы, человек за спиной у Стива опять заскулил, и Стив в припадке неподдельного гнева, охваченный яростью, бросился на колдуна и повалил его наземь. 

– Беги, беги! – крикнул он. – Шевелись! 

Человек медлил, Стив снова на него прикрикнул. Колдун попытался вывернуться, и человек-пес наконец-то бросился к воротам, проскользнул между створками и рванул вперед не хуже гончей на охоте. 

– Спасибо! – прокричал он, прежде чем исчезнуть. – Спасибо тебе! 

Тело Стива вдруг обожгло внезапной болью, руки и ноги отказали – и все, на что он был способен, только свернуться клубком, пока боль, как молния, пронзала его насквозь. Колдун поднялся на ноги, взмахнул рукой – и боль медленно схлынула. 

– Очень глупо с твоей стороны. 

Стив взглянул на него с ненавистью. 

– Ты заслужил свое собственное проклятие. 

Взгляд Стива не утратил свирепости: он все еще запрещал себе бояться, отчетливо понимая, что участь его была решена при нападении на волшебника. 

– Только его не так-то будет легко разрушить. Магия следует своим законам, и я вынужден им подчиняться: в каждом проклятии должно содержаться зерно надежды, так что, – он потер подбородок, – ты не сможешь показать ни деянием, ни манерой, что ты не вьючный скот – а именно им ты и станешь, – разве что в ответ на прямой вопрос. Если это случится, ты сможешь признаться, и проклятье падет, вот только чтобы полностью избавиться от него, тебе все равно понадобится волшебник. 

Колдун снова сплел пальцы, и Стива поглотил черный свет, как будто его похоронили заживо, все тело выворачивало, и он тонул, погружаясь в темную бездну. Не в силах дышать и даже думать, он издал крик, исполненный пронзительной ярости, и забился, вытягивая длинную шею. Мир вдруг стал плоским, утратил цвета, наполнился странными запахами. Он вскинулся, чувствуя, как ноги скребут по земле, и смог оглядеть себя: длинную морду, четыре копыта, бледно-серое, почти белое тело. Лошадь. Лошадь. Он стал лошадью! 

– Свою часть сделки я выполнил. Никто не сможет отрицать, что я превратил тебя в сильное и здоровое создание, так что придется тебе отработать оставшуюся часть контракта. Уверен, для коня у нас найдется работа. 

Возможно, слуги волшебника и подыскали бы работу для коня. 

Но они так и не смогли приставить к делу Стива, которого переполняла ярость – и впервые в жизни его сила соответствовала этой ярости. Ему было даровано тело жеребца, высокое, здоровое, исполненное мощи, и когда они попробовали подчинить его, заставить слушаться при помощи цепей или веревок, их встретили копыта, и зубы, и отчаянная решимость. Тело плохо подчинялось Стиву, он по-прежнему оставался неуклюжим и неловким, но даже будучи человеком, больным и слабым, он никому не давал спуску. 

Через месяц после превращения Стива продали первому же торговцу лошадьми, который согласился его взять.


	2. Глава 2

Прошел год. 

Воздух был полон звуков: стоя на холме и глядя на раскинувшийся внизу конный торг, Баки слышал, как хлопают флаги, кричат люди и ржут лошади. 

– Куда собрался? – окликнула его Наташа, когда он сделал несколько шагов вниз по склону. 

– Пока просто осмотрюсь, – бросил он через плечо. 

– А ни одна из этих тебя не устраивает, – поддразнила она, указывая на специально отобранных лошадей. Все верно – куда ни глянь, лучше не найти: сплошь длинные ноги, гладкие мускулы и прямые спины, блестящие глаза и чутко настороженные уши. 

– Хочу посмотреть, не найдется ли там что-нибудь еще. 

Не то чтобы на торгу могло обнаружиться что-то, способное сравниться с лошадьми, предназначенными для конной стражи. Лучшие заводчики и берейторы, как и каждый год до этого, привезли сюда специально натренированных коней. Конная стража неизменно посещала эту ярмарку, самую большую в королевстве, и торговцу ничего не стоило разбогатеть, если бы его лошади приглянулись стражникам. 

Конная стража была единственной в своем роде. Вступить в нее мог каждый: дворянин или простой горожанин, купец или циркач, землепашец или скотовод. Никому не было дела, кто ты и откуда. Единственный вопрос, на который следовало ответить, гласил: умеешь ли ты ездить верхом? Сможешь ли обращаться с лошадью так, будто родился в седле, и научишься ли сражаться? Конная стража сражалась верхами, люди и лошади заодно, и ходили слухи, что стражник способен был сделать все, что угодно, не покидая седла. 

Истинным конным стражам, как утверждали легенды, хватало одной пары сапог на целую жизнь, потому что их подошвы никогда не касались земли. Они могли шептаться со своими конями, потому что те понимали человеческую речь, могли переговариваться друг с другом, пуская слова по ветру, и знали секретные знаки и волшебные чары, способные подчинить любую лошадь. 

Баки отлично понимал, что все это просто чушь собачья, но опровергать слухи не спешил. Иногда только малая толика тайны и частица легенды могли помочь, когда в очередном походе стражам приходилось иметь дело с людьми напуганными, озлобленными, ранеными так глубоко, что доверять кому-либо у них не находилось причин. Если им нравилось думать, что конные стражи были отчасти волшебниками, что представляли собой нечто большее, чем просто вооруженных мужчин и женщин верхом на хорошо обученных лошадях, никому и в голову не приходило на это жаловаться. 

Но невозможно оставаться конным стражем, если у тебя нет лошади, а Мороз, его преданный мерин, начинал стареть. Баки нужна была новая лошадь. Ему следовало бы выбрать одного из коней, подготовленных именно для стражи, но никогда не знаешь, на что можешь наткнуться, если заглянуть в какое-нибудь диковинное место. Он просто собирался быстро осмотреться, потратить не более пары часов, а потом вернуться обратно. 

Так, слоняясь по ярмарке, Баки забрел на самые задворки, где торговали лошадьми плохо обученными, слишком старыми или неказистыми, а торговцы, по большей части чужаки, имели самую дурную репутацию. Он уже повернулся было, чтобы уйти, когда его внимание привлек шум разгоравшейся свары. 

В углу двора сбился целый табун перепуганных лошадей – сплошь запущенных доходяг. 

Одна из них лежала на земле, а над ней, встав на дыбы, прижимая уши и оскалив зубы, стояла другая. Бледный и потный тип подступал к ним с тяжелым длинным хлыстом и как раз отводил руку, чтобы размахнуться как следует. 

Нсиламие раздумывая ни минуты, Баки начал действовать: ухватился за забор, одним прыжком перемахнул его и, вырвав у потного чувака хлыст, отшвырнул подальше. Тип развернулся к Баки, сжимая кулаки, но вовремя остановился, разглядев его плащ. Конь – жеребец, отметил Баки, бросив беглый взгляд, – опустился на четыре ноги и застыл неподвижно над упавшей кобылой, каждой линией тела излучая враждебность. 

– Что за хрень тут творится? – требовательно спросил Баки. 

– Кобылу должны забрать живодеры, и это гребаное отродье дьявола нас к ней не подпускает. 

Баки взглянул туда, куда указывал тип, и тотчас вспыхнул от гнева, увидев человека в длинной кожаной накидке, какие носили скупщики туш, и упряжку из двух крепких мулов, за которой волочилась длинная цепь. С помощью этой штуки мертвых лошадей отволакивали на живодерню. 

– Но ведь она еще жива. Ты вызвал их, чтобы они утащили живую лошадь?! 

Тип нервно засуетился: 

– Ну, она же вот-вот подохнет… – и заткнулся, заметив яростный взгляд Баки. 

Баки не мог не посочувствовать жеребцу. Он обернулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть и его, и кобылу. Когда-то она была настоящей милашкой пегой масти, но сейчас превратилась в старую и грязную клячу, которая вот-вот должна была испустить дух. Жеребец следил за ним, все еще прижимая уши. Он был бледно-серым, высоким – по крайней мере, семнадцати ладоней в холке, но слишком худым для своего роста, заросшим, неухоженным, покрытым шрамами, но под всем этим Баки мог различить крепкие кости и четкие линии. Глаза у него были поразительного голубого цвета. 

– Может быть, позволишь мне взглянуть на нее, а? – пробормотал Баки вполголоса. – Обещаю, что не причиню ей боли. 

Он старался, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче и естественнее, а тело полностью расслабилось, но в любую минуту был готов отскочить, если понадобится. 

Жеребец снова дернул ушами, поза его стала менее напряженной, совсем чуть-чуть, но Баки решил рискнуть. Он пододвинулся ближе и протянул руку, но жеребец отпрянул, словно ему протягивали горячий уголь. 

– Ладно, ладно, извини. 

Баки медленно обошел его с тыла, пока жеребец разворачивался, чтобы держать в поле зрения и его, и потного типа, и опустился на колени рядом с головой кобылы. Она повела глазами, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

– Привет, милая. 

Он нежно погладил ее по голове, выудил из кармана кусочек сахара и поднес к ее губам. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем бедняга шевельнулась и подобрала угощение, но даже такая малость оказалось для нее почти непосильной. 

Баки знал толк в лошадях и мог понять, когда им пора уходить. Иногда они тоже это чувствовали, и это знание отражалось в их глазах. Эта лошадь не была исключением. Она давно состарилась, и в ее тело были впечатаны все тяготы долгой жизни. Она была готова. 

– Хорошая девочка, – сказал он мягко, поглаживая ее по шее и ощущая, как она успокаивается. – Позволь, я тебе помогу. 

Его затылка коснулось горячее дыхание, и Баки замер на месте, осознав, что происходит. Он понимал, что жеребец способен мгновенно его покалечить, может быть, даже убить – и как он нахрен мог свалять такого дурака? Остаться совершенно беззащитным? Он собрался с силами, готовясь спасаться от мелькающих копыт и оскаленных зубов, но жеребец все еще стоял неподвижно, заложив уши: Баки выдохнул и решил, что побудет дураком еще немного. 

Единственным, в чем сплетники были правы, а легенды не преувеличивали, были тайные слова. Каждый конный страж знал эти слова – заветные, волшебные: их можно было спеть лошади, чтобы усыпить ее. Позволить ей уйти мирно – ведь иногда они оставались единственным даром, который всадник мог себе позволить. На полях сражений, среди смертей, и крови, и боли, когда уже нельзя было никого спасти, только они и позволяли расстаться с жизнью быстро и безболезненно. 

Баки подался вперед, положив ладонь на щеку кобылы, а вторую – на шею, и пропел те самые слова в ее мягкое ухо. Она испустила долгий вздох и затихла у него под руками. Баки откинулся назад, утер глаза – каким бы мирным ни был уход, легче от этого не становилось, – и поднялся на ноги. Тип все пялился, переводя полный ужаса взгляд с Баки на кобылу. 

– А жеребца я покупаю. – Слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем он осознал, что именно собирается сказать. 

Несмотря на все доказательства обратного, кое-какая совесть у потного типа еще оставалась: 

– Он тебя убьет. Конный страж ты или нет, он тебя прикончит. Ясно как божий день, какая это злобная тварь: он попросту врежет копытом, и тебе каюк. 

– Может, и так. Но я не могу его здесь бросить. 

Цена, которую назвал Баки, оказалась более чем справедливой – потому что он не собирался торговаться и не намерен был оставаться здесь не секундой дольше необходимого. Глаза у типа полыхнули жадностью. 

– А имя у него есть? 

– Да сколько хочешь, вот только ни одно нельзя употребить в приличном обществе. – Тип посмеялся было над собственной шуткой, но тут же утих под тяжелым, как камень, взглядом Баки. – Стив. Торговец, у которого я купил его, сказал, что его имя – Стив. 

Для коня имя было на редкость глупым, особенно для такого коня, но далеко не самым идиотским, какое ему случалось слышать. 

– Деньги можешь получить у квартирмейстера Конной стражи, найдешь ее у северного выхода. Скажешь, за лошадь для стража Барнса. 

Он отвернулся, не дожидаясь ответа – не заинтересованный ни в чем, что тот мог сказать ему. Стив тыкался носом в кобылу – голова опущена, уши обвисли. Баки снял обмотанный вокруг пояса чомбур и медленно приблизился к нему. 

– Стив. – Жеребец вздернул голову, заложил уши. – Полегче. Я все понимаю. Прости, но нам пора уходить. Ты не хочешь здесь оставаться, и я не хочу тебя здесь оставлять, – начал он как можно тише и мягче, – хотя понятия не имею, как это тебе объяснить. Но это не важно. – Стив насторожил уши, и Баки протянул чомбур, чтобы конь обнюхал его. Стив замер, потом топнул копытом, зачем-то потряс головой – Баки решил, что в качестве предупреждения, но все-таки подошел ближе и прикрепил чомбур к недоуздку. 

Стив отпрянул, но Баки двинулся за ним – он не тянул и не дергал, только продолжал тихонько его уговаривать, даже когда тот попытался встать на дыбы. Попытка оказалась не слишком удачной: передние копыта едва оторвались от земли. И наконец конь замер совершенно неподвижно, вздрогнул, точно отгоняя муху, и опустил голову. 

Баки осторожно потянул повод: 

– Ну, давай. Пойдем. Понятия не имею, учили тебя чему-нибудь или нет, но попробуем помаленьку – вдруг да сработает, – подбадривал он, и Стив, всего после одной короткой паузы, одной заминки, единственного движения головой, все-таки последовал за ним. 

Уже уводя коня, Баки услышал, как потный тип бормочет вслед: «Стражники хреновы!» – и звякает цепь. Он притворился, что ничего не расслышал, но позвать надзиравших за ярмаркой собирался все равно. Здесь были свои законы. Те, кто желал торговать, обязаны были им подчиняться, а этот мудак ничего даже близко не соблюдал. Если с другими лошадьми дела обстояли так же погано, могло дойти и до конфискации – по крайней мере, Баки оставалось на это надеяться. 

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал он Стиву, но тот шел себе рядом и даже ухом не повел.

  


* * *

  


Стиву и хотелось бы поверить, что все будет хорошо, но никак не получалось. Ни разу с того времени, как слуги колдуна продали его в первый раз, и до этих самых пор с ним не случалось ничего хорошего. Каждый раз, когда он переходил из рук в руки, становилось только хуже. Больше ударов кнутом, больше цепей, и веревок, и острой стали. Он будто катился по наклонной, от плохого к худшему. Он знал, что весь покрыт шрамами, а одна рана не зажила до сих пор и отзывалась тупой пульсирующей болью, невидимая под свалявшейся шкурой – тут постарались острые шпоры и разъяренный всадник, которому так и не удалось ни согнуть его, ни сломать. 

Может, ему стоило перестать бороться. Подчиниться. Сдаться. Но он не мог. Ни за что не стал бы. Он думал, что скорее умрет, чем будет тупо стоять на месте, позволяя кому-то избивать его, как бессловесную тварь. Все его существо словно кричало: «Дай им сдачи!» И не только ради себя, но ради других бессловесных тварей вокруг, не способных ответить ударом на удар: они разучились сопротивляться, не понимали, не знали, что так тоже можно. 

Пусть сейчас у него были четыре копыта и хвост вместо голоса и рук, положение дел по сути своей было ему до ужаса знакомо. 

А теперь его… подруга? – да, слово «подруга» подходило сюда не хуже, чем любое другое – была мертва. Она была всего лишь старой, не годной к работе кобылой. Он усмехнулся: пройдет еще немного времени, и он станет таким же старым и негодным к работе – но она была милой, доброй и безобидной, пусть даже наполовину ослепла и слабела день ото дня. 

Всех их запихнули в этот загон: молодых и старых, кобыл, жеребцов и меринов, потому что человек, который купил их по дешевке и приволок через границу на этот конный торг, просто плевать на все хотел. Стив приносил ей корм, пытался помочь ей добраться до поилки, защищал от других лошадей, но со временем бороться не мог. В конце концов она просто легла и больше не поднялась. 

А потом этот конченый мудак отдал ее живодерам, и ее должны были живьем волочь по грязи – и Стив больше не колебался. Он знал, что ее смерть – только вопрос времени: следовало лишь удержать этого негодяя подальше. Он понимал, что будет больно, что ему не миновать кнута и побоев. 

Вот только все обернулось иначе. 

Он изучал человека, который его купил. Человека, который шепнул что-то кобыле на ухо и позволил уйти с миром. Стража Барнса, что бы это ни значило. У него был негромкий голос и ласковые руки. Он помог ей, несмотря на испуг, даже когда конь угрожал ему – Стив чувствовал исходящий от человека слабый запах страха. 

Чомбур, прикрепленный к недоуздку, вызвал еще один приступ гнева, но тихие слова достигли его слуха: в них была доброта, до сих пор остававшаяся лишь далеким воспоминанием. Гнев утих, растворился в теплых интонациях Барнса и оставил после себя одну лишь усталость. 

Стив так устал. 

Следовать за Барнсом было легче, потому что он был прав: меньше всего Стиву хотелось остаться. 

Теперь он шел рядом, осторожно переступая. Он знал, как должны вести себя лошади в поводу, и подражал их повадкам. Он мог причинить кому-нибудь боль, если так нужно было – защищая себя или других нуждавшихся в защите, но он не хотел ранить Барнса лишь по случайности, лишь потому что лошадиное тело все еще не полностью подчинялось ему. 

Они пересекли конный торг: Барнс продолжал твердить вполголоса, что все будет хорошо, что от него потребуют кое-каких объяснений, что он должен был выбрать одну из тех одобренных лошадей. 

– А ты определенно не они, – добавил он с легким смешком. 

Смеялся он по-доброму, не глумливо, и этот смех будто проник Стиву под кожу, заставив идти еще осторожнее, хотя он понимал, что ничего хорошего его не ждет: Барнс это засвидетельствовал собственными словами. 

Они прокладывали путь в толпе: люди и лошади, яростные, непримиримые споры и хлопки, подтверждающие, что стороны сторговались, сонм запахов конного рынка – все это водоворотом затягивало Стива, пока они не приблизились к большой группе всадников. Те явно держались вместе, и Барнс, очевидно, был одним из них. Кого только среди них не было: мужчины и женщины всех оттенков кожи, высокие и низкие, худые и не слишком. Все как один казались ловкими и уверенными, а лошади просто лучились здоровьем и силой. Вымпелы, что реяли на ветру у них над головами, были украшены так же, как и плащ Барнса – а значит, как и плащи прочих всадников: изображением щита со вставшей на дыбы лошадью. 

Он почувствовал, как рука Барнса сжимает повод. Стив помрачнел: он явно был не того поля ягодой. Стоило всадникам заметить их, как раздался взрыв смеха, и кто-то из мужчин окликнул: 

– Баки, что это за дохлятина? 

Баки – выходит, так его звали? – вздохнул. 

– Мой конь. Вроде как. 

– Никакой это не конь, это скелет ходячий. Стиральная доска. Ты глянь на его ребра! – подхватил другой голос. 

– Только не говори мне, что кто-то подбил тебя купить этого одра. – В женском голосе отчетливо читалось разочарование: всадница выступила из толпы, ведя за собой вороную кобылу злобного вида, которая с осуждением косилась на Стива. – Баки, ты ведь и сам все понимаешь. 

– Никто меня не уговаривал, Нат. Все сложнее, чем ты думаешь. И да, Клинт, он совсем отощал, но кости у него крепкие и стать хороша. 

Эти слова были встречены недоуменным молчанием – не то чтобы Стив был с ним не согласен. 

– И я не мог его там оставить, – признался Баки и принялся объяснять, что случилось и почему он остановил свой выбор на не получившей одобрения и совершенно не подходящей лошади. 

Стива не на шутку удивило, что объяснения их разозлили. Он видел гнев стражей, чуял его запах, но поверить так и не мог. Куча народу видела, как с ним обращаются, как его колотят почем зря, кое-кто даже злился, но помочь не спешил никто. 

Высокий мужчина, восседавший на породистом гнедом жеребце, наклонился к Баки. Его конь не обращал на Стива никакого внимания. 

– Я отправлю кого-нибудь разобраться с торговцем. Такого нельзя допускать: я не желаю видеть ничего подобного. 

– Я почти не сомневаюсь, что он не из нашего королевства. 

– Ну, если он пересек границу, то обязан соблюдать наши законы. 

– Спасибо, Сэм. – Баки склонил голову в подобии поклона, и Сэм кивнул ему. 

– Ну иди, займись устройством своего… – тут последовала выразительная пауза, – нового коня. До того, как мы выступим, пройдет не меньше четырех или пяти месяцев. – Он снова помедлил. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе придется ездить на Морозе ещё год, и это в лучшем случае. 

– Знаю. Но Мороз – хороший конь. Крепкий. 

Сэм снова кивнул, сделал знак ближайшему стражу, и Баки повел Стива прочь, на ходу рассуждая про себя: «Ну, кажется, нам это сошло с рук. Если Сэм на тебя согласился, то и командир Хилл никуда не денется. Хорошо, когда наследник престола служит в твоей роте. Кто знает, может, из тебя еще получится какой-нибудь чудо-конь. – Баки вполголоса рассмеялся, и пораженный Стив дернул ухом. Наследник престола? – Жаль, что мы не в сказку попали. Ну ничего, что-нибудь придумаем». 

Мороз оказался солидным, основательным, невозмутимым с виду гнедым мерином: Стив не сомневался, что тот с первого взгляда понял, что никакая он не лошадь. Но Мороз только фыркнул нетерпеливо, толкнул его носом и, похоже, решил, что это не его ума дело. 

Баки уселся в седло и осторожно потянул Стива за повод, побуждая двигаться вперед. Давешняя женщина, Нат, подъехала поближе на своей кобыле на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, но Стив послушно пристроился рядом, уткнувшись головой Баки в колено. 

– Ну, воспитан он неплохо, – заметила Нат. – Даже не пытался сунуть нос Вдове под хвост. А как его зовут? 

Баки – верхом на Морозе он чувствовал себя как дома – задумчиво взглянул на новое приобретение: 

– Торговец сказал, что его зовут Стив. 

Стив склонил голову, встретив его взгляд, и насторожил уши. Он понятия не имел, куда они направляются, понятия не имел, к чему это все приведет, но в сердце у него зародилась надежда, которая подсказывала, что, возможно – всего лишь возможно! – все будет хорошо. 

– Стив? – повторила Нат с сомнением. 

– Стив, – подтвердил Баки. – Думаю, что Стивом он и останется.

  


* * *

  


Для Стива настали странные дни. Он жил теперь в просторном стойле с толстым слоем мягкой соломы на полу, с чистой водой и свежим сеном. Баки пообещал ему, что большую часть времени он сможет проводить на воздухе, как только они поймут, что с ним все в порядке. 

Стив не возражал, но по-прежнему оставался начеку. 

Он будто впадал в какую-то странную летаргию. Отчасти она состояла из ожидания: он ждал, что же случится дальше, ждал, что Баки покажет свое истинное лицо, начнет злиться на него и избивать, что из-под пушистой овечьей шкуры покажутся наконец волчьи зубы. Но другая ее часть состояла из надежды – надежды, что Баки был именно таким, каким казался. 

Баки проводил со Стивом достаточно времени. Облокотившись на ограду, он заводил тихие разговоры, рассказывал Стиву о Конной страже, о том, что входит в их обязанности, о Морозе – вообще обо всем, что приходило в голову. Стив предполагал, что у Баки просто не хватало слов, чтобы говорить с ним так долго. 

Как-то раз он незаметно проскользнул в стойло, держа в руках щетки, и протянул их Стиву – познакомиться и обнюхать. Стив послушался, полагая, что именно этого от него и ждали. Впервые за все время Баки прикрепил к недоуздку чомбур и привязал его свободным концом к кольцу, закрепленному у дверей с внутренней стороны. Стив воспротивился: каждый мускул, помимо его желания, напрягся и задрожал, по коже побежали мурашки. 

Баки немедленно развязал веревку. «Все в порядке, у тебя все хорошо, тебя никто не тронет», – приговаривал он. Стив заставил себя успокоиться и вдобавок обозвал себя полным тупицей: даже если Баки и собирался его привязать, чтобы причинить ему боль, сам-то он был тут же, в стойле! Стив не задержался бы с ответом. 

Но Баки не сделал ничего подобного. Он осторожно провел ладонью у него по шее, отыскал чувствительное местечко за ухом и почесал его, так что Стив выдохнул и опустил голову. Баки перекинул чомбур через перегородку, больше не пытаясь его привязать. 

Потом принес щетки – жесткие и помягче, и мягкую ветошь, и принялся счищать грязь со шкуры. Дело оказалось небыстрым: Стив и впрямь был грязным и косматым, а шерсть у него совсем свалялась. 

– Что тебе действительно требуется, – сказал Баки, – так это хорошая ванна. 

Стив фыркнул. 

– Знаю, знаю, мы никуда не торопимся.

  


* * *

  


Когда Баки добрался до задних ног, Стив уже наполовину спал. Баки чистил его, чередуя жесткую щетку, чтобы убрать грязь, и мягкую – чтобы вычесать как следует. Он прошелся по зудящим местам, до которых Стив не мог добраться сам, и тот в кои-то веки почувствовал себя чистым. Руки у Баки были осторожными, а рассказы бесконечными: о том, как он вступил в Стражу, как всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал, как родители поддерживали его. 

Ни один человек из тех, кому принадлежал Стив, не обращался с ним так раньше. Баки был таким добрым, прикасался к нему так ласково, что Стив совсем размяк… 

Внезапная боль пронзила его, как самое подлое предательство, и он развернулся, стараясь защититься. Баки вытаращился на него и тут же метнулся к дверям стойла. С любой лошадью это сработало бы, но Стив лошадью не был. Думал он вовсе не по-лошадиному. Оскалившись, он стал боком, полностью перекрывая выход и загоняя Баки в заднюю часть стойла. 

Мгновенный ужас отразился на лице Баки: он оглядывался в поисках спасения, и этот ужас подействовал на Стива, как ледяной душ. 

Он резко остановился. Баки прижимался спиной к перегородке, на щетке, которую он держал, был заметны следы крови, но все-таки он сумел – Стив понятия не имел, как ему это удалось – заговорить с ним мягко и успокаивающе: 

– Нормально, Стив, все нормально, давай полегче. 

Стив попятился, шаг за шагом, стараясь держаться подальше от Баки. Бок пульсировал от боли, но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение со страхом и виной, которую он сейчас ощущал. Ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он мог сейчас сотворить с Баки. 

Он так разозлился, что отреагировал не думая, будто был не человеком, а животным, и едва не сделал Баки больно. Чуть не поранил. Проклятье, да он едва не убил его! Стив поджал хвост и свесил уши, так ему сейчас было стыдно. 

Баки задел рану у него на боку, но ведь не нарочно! Вот и сейчас – он отложил щетки и снова потянулся к нему.

  


* * *

  


Оставлять Стива на свободе, наверно, было не слишком умно – но он так напрягся и затрясся, когда Баки привязал его, и так ощутимо успокоился, стоило перебросить повод через загородку, что Баки оставил все как есть. 

В какой-то момент Баки подумал, что Стив его и вправду убьет. Стив рванулся за ним обдуманно, как змея, как хищник, отрезая ему путь к бегству, как ни одна лошадь до этого, и Баки пришлось поскорее брать себя в руки. 

А Стив просто взял и остановился. 

Баки понял, что его так взбесило: на боку, под спутанными космами, оказался нарыв – должно быть, зверски болючий. 

Но он понятия не имел, что заставило Стива сдать назад. 

Однако времени раздумывать не было – особенно теперь, когда шкура на боку слиплась от крови и гноя. И особенно когда Стив сжался в углу стойла, такой неожиданно маленький при всем своем немалом росте. 

Баки пристроил щетки на верху перегородки и потянулся к Стиву, стараясь не слишком размахивать руками. 

– Очень больно, приятель? 

Стив вздрогнул. 

– Знаю, знаю, ты не хотел ничего плохого. Но нам придется вычистить рану. 

Он все еще трясся внутри от схлынувшего ужаса, сердце колотилось, но он не давал себе воли. 

Медленно, очень медленно, прядая ушами и неуверенно подавая голос, Стив вытянул шею и как можно осторожнее прижался носом к ладони Баки. 

– Вот и хорошо, – пробормотал тот. – Вот и ладно. Я собираюсь позвать Брюса, он тебя полечит, а потом я проверю, нет ли у тебя еще ссадин. Нужно было раньше сообразить. – Он провел ладонью по морде Стива ото лба к носу, пригладил челку. – Прости, приятель. 

Баки вышел – Стив так и смотрел ему вслед – и вскоре привел Брюса, который осмотрел рану, а потом поднял глаза и спросил: 

– И как он себя вел? 

Стив высунул голову над дверью стойла. Баки почесал его шею под взлохмаченной гривой 

– Не слишком хорошо. 

Брюс пристально на него взглянул: 

– Если он опасен… 

– Не думаю, что его стоит опасаться. – Баки вздохнул: врать Брюсу он не собирался. – Он пошел было на меня, но потом остановился. 

– Остановился. – Брюс, кажется, не думал сомневаться. 

– Да, так и было. Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Как будто он… – Баки почесал Стива между глаз, – будто понял, что делает, и решил прекратить. 

– Он всего лишь конь, Баки. Они думают совсем не так. 

Баки промычал что-то. 

– По-моему, надо просто дать ему понять, что здесь безопасно. 

– Ну так выведи его. Если он вздумает на меня напасть, я не смогу обработать рану. 

– Он не вздумает. – Баки открыл загон и вывел Стива наружу. Тот озирался, прислушиваясь к разговору. 

– Вот это и есть Брюс, – сказал Баки. – Он у нас лошадиный лекарь, следит за здоровьем и лечит раны. Сейчас он вскроет и очистит твой нарыв. Будет больно, но ты же не станешь лягать его или кусать? – Брюс посмотрел на него, как на помешанного, и Баки пожал плечами: – Ему нравится, когда с ним разговаривают. 

– Нравится? Ну ладно. 

Стив вжался головой Баки в грудь и не шевельнулся, пока Брюс вскрывал нарыв и присыпал его лечебным порошком. 

– Как думаешь, откуда это у него? – спросил Баки, подозревая, что и сам знает ответ. 

– Шпоры. – В голосе Брюса слышался гнев, но руки оставались бережными: он похлопал Стива и отступил. – Кто-то вогнал ему острые шпоры в бок, и очень глубоко. 

Да, Стив пошел за Баки – в этом не было ничего особенного. Куда удивительнее, что он смог остановиться. И настоящим чудом было терпение Стива, который спокойно позволил Брюсу обработать рану: Баки отлично понимал, как ему было больно. 

Он знал, что должен действовать осторожно. Стив способен был напасть на него: если конь так и останется непредсказуемым, станет на всех кидаться, то ничего у них не получится. Но Стив все еще прижимался к нему, и, глядя на его склоненную голову, Баки надеялся, что это переломный момент. Может быть, они уже начали доверять друг другу.


	3. Глава 3

Конная стража состояла из четырех рот: одна из них всегда оставалась в запасе. Случались и чрезвычайные ситуации, когда не имело значения, кто несет службу, а кто отдыхает – стража всегда готова была выступить в поход. Но за этим исключением рота Баки – она же рота Сокола во главе с командиром Хилл, к которой был приписан и принц Сэмюэл, – должна была находиться в отпуску следующие пять месяцев.

А значит, у него было достаточно времени для Стива.

Даже оставаясь вне службы, стражи не освобождались от обязанностей: Баки был далеко не единственным стражем с новой лошадью, пусть даже остальные кони ничуть не походили на Стива – так что у них нашлась компания на время тренировок. 

В случае Баки, однако, предстояло сначала выяснить, что вообще Стив умеет, а уж после этого приступать к обучению. 

Странное дело, но Баки никак не мог в нем разобраться. Понять, на что Стив способен. Временами ему казалось, что Стив – зеленый новичок, а уже в следующий момент казалось, что кто-то работал с ним вдумчиво и старательно. Каждый раз Стив показывал себя с новой стороны. Не по темпераменту или характеру – с тех пор как Баки начал посещать с ним манеж, случай со стойлом не повторялся ни разу. Стив никогда не пытался причинить Баки вред, ни случайно, ни нарочно.

– Никогда, – сказал он как-то Клинту, гоняя Стива на корде, – никогда я не встречал коня, который бы так осторожно вел себя со мной. 

Накануне вечером они засиделись в кабаке, Баки после четырех кружек эля впал в лирическое настроение и принялся рассуждать о странностях Стива, так что сегодня у него появились зрители.

– Лучше так, чем наоборот, – пробормотал Клинт.

Наташа покосилась на него:

– Ну, ты-то свой сломанный нос получил по заслугам. Сколько раз ты уговаривал Соколиного Глаза перепрыгнуть через этот дурацкий стол?

– Эй, он спокойно справлялся!

– Пока ему не надоело. И зачем вообще ты притащил коня в обеденный зал?

Клинт пробормотал что-то себе под нос: слов Баки не расслышал. Сэм – он стоял немного в стороне – безмятежно улыбался:

– Покажешь его в галопе?

Баки кивнул, переводя Стива в галоп. Уши у того дрогнули, в глазах – Баки заметил – блеснул странный огонек, а потом он уперся всеми четырьмя ногами и застыл на месте.

– Э-э-э, а может, и нет.

  


* * *

  


Дела шли своим чередом, и Стив постепенно начинал разбираться, что это такое – быть лошадью. Все люди до Баки, которым он принадлежал… Никто из них ни о чем его не просил. Они только приказывали. Кнут, цепи или холодный металл впивались ему в бока, ранили рот, спутывали ноги, и он дрался за жизнь, как дикий зверь.

Но Баки – Баки задавал вопросы, пытаясь понять, что Стив умеет, и пробовал обучить его новым штукам. 

По правде говоря, Стив не знал ровно ничего. Он едва понимал, как владеть своим телом, помимо самых простых вещей, но непременно решил научиться. С каждым днем он становился сильнее. Торчавший наружу скелет скрылся под гладкими мышцами – под стать его росту. Он твердо решил не причинять Баки ни малейшего вреда, а с новыми силами, да без контроля над телом, вряд ли бы смог с собой совладать. 

Так что он пытался понять, что от него хочет Баки, о чем просит. Он наблюдал, как другие стражи управляются со своими конями, стараясь пастись поближе к загородке, чтобы увидеть как можно больше. 

Он понимал: все знаки, которые Баки подавал ему, для лошади были бы яснее ясного, но для него не значат ничего. Куда легче становилось, когда Баки начинал с ним разговаривать, просто объяснял, что ему требуется. Он и говорил, почти не затыкаясь – поболтать Баки любил, – но Стиву это нравилось и по другой причине. Баки знать не знал, что перед ним не конь, и все-таки трепался с ним, будто с человеком, будто Стив мог понять его.

Медленно, постепенно, но Стив разбирался. Иногда, исходя из собственных наблюдений за другими стражами и их конями, он мог предположить, что Баки планирует сделать на следующий день. А затем самодовольно радовался, глядя, как у Баки отвисает челюсть. Еще бы – думал, что Стив понятия не имеет, чего от него хотят, а получил идеально выполненное задание, о котором только заикнулся! 

Это его подстегивало. Согревало внутри – там, где раньше был только холодный гнев или кипящая ярость. Баки ухмылялся ему, щурил глаза, что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, а Стив прижимался к нему головой, и Баки почесывал его за ушами. На какую-то минуту удавалось забыть, что он по-прежнему не там, где ему хотелось бы быть.

Но стараться он мог только ради Баки – Баки, который был воплощенной добротой, мягкостью и уважением. К присутствию других стражей он до сих пор готов не был. Случалось такое нечасто – Баки будто чувствовал, что Стиву становится не по себе, – но все же случалось.

Стоило Сэму обмолвиться, что он хотел бы посмотреть галоп, Стива охватил прежний гнев, и он застыл как истукан. Он соглашался, когда Баки считал его лошадью, но, будь он проклят, если станет изображать циркового пони для кого-то еще, даже принца и второго в очереди на престол.

Баки воспринял его выходку с юмором, взъерошил Стиву челку и сказал, что они попробуют повторить завтра.

  


* * *

  


Стив не знал толком, сколько времени уже провел с Баки: дни сливались воедино – стойло, манеж, занятия, скачки вместе со всем табуном, Мороз, его неизменный спутник в этом скопище меринов и жеребцов… Однажды Баки предложил ему кое-что новое:

– Ну, Стив, посмотрим, что еще ты умеешь. – Через плечо у него свисала уздечка, мундштук мягко позвякивал. Стив высоко задрал голову. Да, он не желал причинять боль, он верил, что и Баки не сделает ему больно, но не хотел, чтобы ему в рот совали вот это.

– Для начала не очень, – пробормотал Баки и перевесил уздечку на столб забора. – Иди-ка сюда. Стив помедлил, но опустил-таки голову и, ткнувшись носом в ладонь, тихонько выдохнул. Хотел бы он хоть как-нибудь донести до Баки, что ему не нужна эта штука, совсем не нужна – но, сумей он это, он сумел бы и сказать, что он никакой не конь, и дело с концом. Если бы не проклятие!

– Давай просто попробуем, ладно?

Ничего не ладно. Стив прижал уши, но Баки поднес мундштук на ладони прямо ему ко рту. Стив попятился на всю длину повода – Баки никогда его не привязывал, просто перебрасывал свободный конец через ограду, и Стив никогда этим не злоупотреблял, – и стал там, спокойно, но недвусмысленно сообщая, что ничего подобного в рот не возьмет. 

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, будто примеривался, а потом кивнул:

– Все плохо, да? – спросил он мягко. – Хорошо, можно и по-другому. Потом попробуем.

На следующий день Баки пришел к нему с неким подобием уздечки, но без мундштука, и Стив подставил голову, позволяя надеть ее. Еще через день Баки принес седло. 

Стив знал, что прямо здесь, прямо сейчас ему предстоит выбор: позволит ли он Баки ездить на нем верхом, станет ли в самом деле его конем, или будет бороться до конца. Все, что они делали прежде, привело их к этому моменту. Стив не думал, что Баки достанет хлыст или цепи, что бы он ни решил, но…

Он повернулся, глядя, как Баки пристраивает седло на верхней перекладине забора.

– Понятия не имею, что у нас получится, – сказал тот. – Обычно я прошу, чтобы мне кто-нибудь помог, но ты выглядишь куда спокойнее, когда мы вдвоем, так что… – Он пожал плечами. – Было бы здорово, если бы ты постарался не растоптать меня, не расплющить об забор и не прикончить еще каким-нибудь способом.

Он улыбался, болтая, но Стив отлично знал, что сил ему действительно хватит. У Баки был опыт и отработанные приемы, а у Стива – человеческий разум в мощном теле лошади. Он мог сотворить что угодно. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул шумно, почти всхрапнул – и сделал свой выбор. 

Когда Баки медленно, осторожно расправил у него на спине потник, Стив не шелохнулся. Когда за ним последовало седло, Стив остался абсолютно спокойным и постарался расслабиться. Это тяжело ему далось. Когда Баки застегнул подпругу, Стив только повернул голову и посмотрел ему на руки, и тот удивленно и благодарно прошептал:

– Хорошо, Стив. Все хорошо. Спасибо тебе. 

Несколько дней Баки не садился в седло, кругами гоняя оседланного Стива шагом, рысью и галопом, и наконец озадаченно нахмурился:

– Кто-то когда-то должен был обучить тебя ходить под седлом.

Наташа и Клинт – они приехали посмотреть, как идут дела, и хотели поддержать его, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так, – были с ним согласны.

– Готовы? – спросила Наташа. 

– Как думаешь, Стив? Мы готовы?

Тот покосился на Наташу и Клинта, но решил, что лучше их не замечать. Попытался встать устойчивее, ожидая, что Баки ухватится за ремни, на которых держалось седло, но тот воспользовался подставкой и взлетел Стиву на спину легко, как птичка. 

Стив тревожно ждал, что будет дальше. Но Баки просто сидел, очень ровно, так что вес его почти не чувствовался, и Стив позволил себе расслабиться и подстроиться под его движения. 

– Никаких взбрыков, – заметил Клинт. – Для начала неплохо. 

Стив, сам не зная почему, прижал уши. Баки сидел на нем верхом, и со Стивом, с его сердцем и душой, творилось что-то странное. Его охватило внезапное желание защищать Баки, сражаться зубами и копытами с любым, кто попытается повредить ему. И будь он проклят, если сам когда-нибудь сделает ему больно.

  


* * *

  


В первый раз, когда Баки вывел его из манежа – вывел на широкое, поросшее травой пространство, расстилающееся перед ними под безоблачным небом – у Стива аж сердце дрогнуло. Он даже подпрыгнул на месте, и Баки рассмеялся. 

– Ладно, может это и глупость с моей стороны – то есть Нат так сказала бы, но я с ней не согласен. Я тебе доверяю, а бег по кругу успел поднадоесть.

Когда Баки сказал, что доверяет ему, сердце и душу Стива опять будто окатило теплой волной.

Поводья выскользнули у Баки из рук и повисли свободно; он легко и естественно наклонился вперед, напрягая мышцы ног. Стив перешел на рысь, на кентер, Баки шепнул ему: «Вперед», подавая знак одновременно и голосом, и телом, и Стив пустился галопом, все быстрее и быстрее. Баки не препятствовал ему, а мелькающие копыта слились в одно размытое пятно. Баки летел вместе с ним, они будто стали единым существом: деревья проносились мимо, и Баки вдруг рассмеялся, а Стив увеличил скорость, вытягивая шею, и несся, пока впереди не показалась изгородь. Стиву пришло в голову собраться с силами и перепрыгнуть ее, но он не был уверен, что успеет сделать все правильно, и не собирался рисковать. Так что он замедлил шаг, отвернул в сторону, сменил направление и рванул туда, откуда они пришли – хотя Баки старался жестами и словами остановить его. 

Но Стив не желал его слушать. Он хотел бы скакать вместе с Баки вечно, до края земли, двигаться, сливаясь воедино, будто оба они были ничем иным, как светом, скоростью и порывом, бесконечным и совершенным. Но Баки откинулся назад, и Стив будто почувствовал, что тот просит его сбавить скорость, еще до того, как натянулись поводья. В ушах у него зазвенело, Стив замедлился до кентера, а потом, злобно прижимая уши, и до рыси, нарочито грубой и тряской – у Баки, должно быть, от нее все кости дребезжали. 

Тот ухмыльнулся:

– Не думай, что я не вижу. Но не можешь же ты бежать вечно.

Стив фыркнул.

– Все, возвращаемся в конюшню. Тебя ждет щетка и ведро с водой, твое собственное. – Баки почесал ему гриву, взлохматил ее, чтобы ветерком обдуло вспотевшую шею, и рысь Стива стали более плавной. 

– Вот спасибо, да ты просто душка, – прокомментировал Баки не без сарказма, и Стив осознал, что доверяет ему из-за неизменной доброты, но любит еще больше, когда тот выпускает внутреннего говнюка.

  


* * *

  


Как выяснилось, кое у кого из стражей лошади умели летать. 

Не то чтобы по-настоящему. Стив наблюдал за ними как зачарованный – украдкой, чтобы не попадаться на глаза. Они высоко подпрыгивали, приплясывали, взмывали в воздух: судя по разговорам стражей, каждое движение обозначалось каким-нибудь странным словом – левада, курбет, каприоль. Одним из этих стражей был Сэм – его жеребец, Краснокрылый, двигался так естественно, словно полет был дан ему с рождения. 

Стив заподозрил, что дело вовсе не в танцах, только когда Краснокрылый высоко подпрыгнул и яростно лягнул воздух задними ногами, прижимая уши. Они готовились воевать. Все их па были заточены на то, чтобы убивать и калечить.

Стив тоже мог бы так научиться – чтобы сражаться вместе с Баки, сражаться за него, что сохранить ему жизнь.

Драться вместе с Баки.

Вот зачем все это было нужно. Баки никогда не показывал ему ничего подобного: стражи и их кони оставались элитным подразделением, но сражались, как и прочие, – для этого они и были созданы. 

Стив не боялся – по крайней мере, не боялся вступить в драку. Но его окатывало ужасом, как ледяной водой, при одной мысли о том, что он не сумеет защитить Баки. А вдруг он не справится?

Чем чаще он вслушивался в разговоры, тем больше узнавал. Конная стража защищала людей – такова была ее обязанность. От разбойников, от знатных людей, которые злоупотребляли своей властью – да от кого угодно! Они подчинялись непосредственно короне и помогали ей исполнять долг – защищать подданных. Они были левой рукой короля, вот почему второй его сын служил здесь. 

Служба в Страже давала настоящий повод для гордости – даже для Стива с его четырьмя ногами. Здесь он мог уберечь Баки. 

В дальнем конце поля, подальше от любопытных человеческих взглядов – лошади были не так важны, хоть и косились на него, – Стив начал учиться самостоятельно. Он подпрыгивал и атаковал, гарцевал на месте, пытался почувствовать каждый мускул своего тела и полностью его контролировать – словом, делал все, чему учил его Баки и что он подсмотрел у других. Не то чтобы все шло гладко: несколько раз он падал и часто уставал до изнеможения. 

Но он справлялся. Баки заметил, что у него прибавилось ловкости, и сообщил ему об этом с самым довольным видом: Стив затанцевал на месте, выгнув шею и насторожив уши – Баки это всегда смешило.

  


* * *

  


– Не могу поверить, что тебе удалось чему-то обучить эту конягу. – Голос сочился издевкой пополам с нескрываемым удивлением. – Даже в вашей роте – да что там, даже такому олуху, как ты, полагалось бы знать, что без толку тратить время на какого-то необученного одра. 

– А у вашей роты что – кончилось место для выездки? 

Они продолжали двигаться по кругу: Баки сидел в седле неподвижно, отпустив поводья, но Стив чувствовал, как он напрягся всем телом. Он склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто заговорил с ними: рослого всадника верхом на тяжеловесном сером мерине по ту сторону загородки. Ни человека, ни лошадь он никогда не видел прежде.

Сегодня они работали в группе – совместно с другими людьми и конями, потому что именно так действовала обычно Конная стража. Баки решил, что Стиву это под силу. Но Стив не ожидал, что какие-то придурки начнут к ним прикапываться. 

– Глаза бы мои не смотрели – неужели кто-то может ездить верхом на этой кляче. 

– Стив никакая не кляча.

– Ну, тебе виднее – это же твой папаша был купцом! – ухмыльнулся здоровяк. 

Кляча. Баки не стал бы покупать клячу. Стив уже успел разобраться, что такое Конная стража. Здесь не считались происхождением: от кандидата требовалось только умение держаться в седле. Стив не мог втоптать этого мудака в землю, но кое на что все-таки был способен. 

По крайней мере, мог попытаться. 

Продолжая идти рысью, он перенес вес на задние ноги, приподнял переднюю часть. Он чувствовал, что Баки смешался, но его доверие не поколебалось. Стив замедлил шаг, смещая центр тяжести, прижал уши, полностью сосредоточившись, и продолжил переступать на месте. Баки изумился – это чувствовалось в его хватке, в едва заметном движении ног – но его посадка не изменилась. Стив и не сомневался, ведь они оба доверяли друг другу. 

– Это что же, Стив делает пиаффе? – внезапно раздался голос Сэма: Стив с трудом сохранил ритм. 

Баки легко придерживал поводья, почти отпустив их, но его колени крепко сжимали бока, и Стив пригнул голову, сосредоточился и постарался сильнее подогнуть под себя задние ноги. Чертовски трудный маневр, но уж очень ему хотелось поразить их до глубины души. Ни один ублюдок не имел права оскорблять Баки! 

– Именно. – Баки, слава всем богам, ничем не выдал своей неосведомленности. Он только сел тверже, и Стив почувствовал, как удивление сменилось спокойной безмятежностью и полной согласованностью движений, легкими касаниями рук и уверенной хваткой бедер. Стив выдержал недолго: со всадником на спине маневр становился намного труднее, и мышцы уже начали ныть. Дернув ушами, он перешел на медленную, плавную рысь. 

Здоровяк фыркнул и покачал головой. 

– Ебанутая лошадь, – наконец выдавил он, и, развернув своего мерина, пустил его кентером.

– Ага. – Баки соскользнул на землю, обхватил Стива за шею и зарылся ему в гриву. Стив повернул голову, ткнулся носом Баки в ладонь. – Кто бы говорил.

– Ты научил Стива делать пиаффе? – Сэм подогнал Краснокрылого поближе: знающие люди уже привыкли к безупречному поведению Стива рядом с другими конями.

– Нет.– Баки оторвался от Стива и повернулся к Сэму. – Я его не учил. 

– Хм-м-м. А еще что-нибудь столь же сложное он умеет?

Баки запустил пальцы в Стивову гриву:

– Знаешь, Сэм, я даже думать об этом боюсь. 

– Могу тебя понять. – При всей мягкости, в голосе Сэма явно проступила привычка повелевать, приказывать. – Джеймс, купить его и привести сюда – хороший поступок. Я знаю, что ты проявил сострадание, но теперь вижу, что на службе он тоже принесет пользу. Отлично сработано. 

Стив насторожил уши. Что еще за Джеймс? Баки на самом деле зовут Джеймс?

Баки распрямился и отвесил легкий поклон:

– Благодарю вас, Ваше Высочество. 

– Не за что. – Сэм заметно расслабился, и Баки вслед за ним: почти незаметно, но все-таки ощутимо. Сэм ухмыльнулся:

– И он просто охуенно выбрал момент. 

Баки рассмеялся.

– Знаю, Сэм. Уж я-то знаю.

  


* * *

  


Ночи в стойле казались бесконечными. Бесконечными, скучными, одинокими – и совершенно безысходными. Когда Стив был уверен, что на него не смотрят, он тренировал леваду – поднимался на дыбы и держал ее, идеально балансируя на задних ногах. Или повторял пиаффе – медленно, размеренно, методично. Больше стойло ни на что не годилось – но эти элементы он довел почти до совершенства. 

Он как раз стоял в леваде, поддерживая равновесие, когда услышал, как кто-то бормочет снаружи. Поспешно опустился на четыре ноги, вытянул голову над загородкой стойла и увидел Баки. Тот слегка пошатывался.

– Не то что я за них не рад. Да я просто в восторге. Да здравствует любовь и все такое, – бурчал он себе под нос. – Но зачем так орать?

Стив навострил уши. Судя по запаху, Баки изрядно напился. Он тихонько заржал, и Баки, доковыляв до Стивова стойла, привалился к загородке. 

– Я вот ничем не хуже, а за мной уже сто лет никто не ухлестывал, – заявил он Стиву. – Неплохо было бы им малость сдерживаться. 

Стив весело фыркнул и пихнул Баки – тот похлопал его в ответ. 

– Я просто посижу тут с тобой немного. Твоя компания куда лучше. – Он подхватил ведро, ввалился к Стиву в стойло и, перевернув ведро вверх дном, уселся на него в углу. Стив переступил на месте и сумел опустить голову так, чтобы уткнуться Баки в волосы. 

– Знаешь, что я про тебя иногда думаю? – Баки погладил его по носу. Стив замер – в сомнении или в надежде. – Мне все кажется, что ты волшебный конь. Я говорил Нат, но она надо мной смеется. И правильно. Никаких волшебных коней не бывает. 

Верно, Баки. Волшебных коней не бывает – бывают только люди, которых проклятье превратило в животных. Если бы кони умели смеяться, Стив бы расхохотался, потому что не мог выдать себя ни поведением, ни поступком. Смешно до ужаса. 

– Нат думает, что ты еще жеребенком остался сиротой, и тебя воспитывал какой-то неуч – избаловал, научил куче ненужных вещей, но так и не объяснил, что требуется от лошади. – Он покивал и ухватил Стива за ногу. – Вот почему ты так странно себя ведешь. Вот почему ты попал в это ужасное место, при твоем-то хорошем воспитании. Она сказала, что так бывает: лошади ни на что не годятся, если не умеют быть лошадьми. С ними трудно иметь дело, и никому не хочется тратить время, чтобы исправить положение, так что их просто признают негодными и сплавляют куда подальше. 

Он был так близок к истине! Стив ведь так и научился быть лошадью. Даже другие кони это чувствовали, хотя большинству из них было все равно. Стив ощутил, как угасает вспыхнувшая было надежда. У Баки было объяснение, которое полностью его удовлетворяло, полностью объясняло все странности. Ему не нужно было придумывать что-то еще. 

– И бьют их, и делают больно. – Баки обхватил голову Стива, прижимаясь лицом к носу, и потянулся, проведя рукой по зажившим шрамам на шее. – Ничего страшного, что ты не знаешь, как быть лошадью. Зато ты знаешь, как быть Стивом, вот и все.

Стива просто окатило внезапной волной тепла и нежности. Баки прислонился к нему, полузакрыв глаза и рассеянно похлопывая по ноге. – Мне этого довольно, и точка. Стив из тебя просто отличный. – Он зевнул. – Очень рад, что я тебя купил.

Стив был рад не меньше. Баки обмяк, почти сползая с ведра на землю. Рядом никого не было, так что Стив подпер его, потянулся и ухватился зубами за рубашку на плече. Падения удалось избежать: он плавно опустил Баки на солому. Тот свернулся калачиком и захрапел, и Стив со вздохом посмотрел на него. В стойле было тепло, так что Баки мог неплохо выспаться. А раз так, Стив может присмотреть за ним.

Приятно было думать, что сегодня Стив стоит на страже. Он подошел ближе и поднял голову, принюхиваясь и оставаясь начеку.

  


* * *

  


Солома колола щеку, и Баки поморщился. Вздохнул глубже, ощутив здоровый конский запах, аромат сена и менее заметный – кожи. Что-то твердое упиралось ему в спину. В памяти все перепуталось: он открыл глаза и зажмурился: голова трещала даже от тусклого дневного света. 

Он смутно припомнил, как набрался вчера и сбежал от шумного застолья в конюшню, как сидел в стойле у Стива, как… Он повернул голову и увидел Стива: тот глядел на него сверху вниз. Баки сильнее вывернул голову и понял, что твердое под спиной – это копыто Стива. Он действительно лежал на полу в стойле, свернувшись клубком, прямо у Стива под брюхом, навалившись ему на ноги… 

– Блядь, – прошептал он и попробовал встать.

Вот именно, попробовал. Попытка удалась наполовину: он уже понял, что вот-вот рухнет обратно, но Стив подпер его своим телом, и Баки сумел забросить руку ему на холку. Через секунду он все-таки выровнялся и прижался лбом к плечу Стива. Напиться и вырубиться под ногами у лошади – он в жизни не делал большей глупости, по крайней мере, припомнить ничего подобного не мог. 

– Уж не знаю, почему ты по мне не потоптался, но спасибо. – Баки еще не успел договорить, но уже понял, что удивляться нечему. Да, он натворил глупостей, преступных глупостей, но его не оставляла глубочайшая уверенность: Стив, который уткнулся носом ему под мышку, который стоял неподвижно, только провел головой по спине, шее, волосам, убеждаясь, что все в порядке – так вот, Стив никогда не сделал бы ему ничего плохого. Не наступил бы на него. Он знал это точно – и ни с одной лошадью раньше такого не чувствовал. 

Конечно, он понимал, что хмель еще до конца не выветрился, да и похмелье никто не отменял. И то, и другое одновременно – вопиющая несправедливость! 

– Пойду к себе, – проворчал он. – Спасибо за компанию. И еще раз – за то, что не наступил на меня.

Стив фыркнул.

– Да я знаю, что ты не стал бы.

Он похлопал Стив напоследок, с тихим стоном оттолкнулся и вышел из стойла, придерживая рукой раскалывающуюся голову. – Скоро оклемаюсь, – крикнул он и тут же скривился от боли. – Ох.

Стив снова фыркнул.

– Смейся, смейся.

Когда Баки добрался до комнаты, соседи, к счастью, уже утихомирились – так что он со вздохом рухнул на кровать: куда удобнее, чем на полу в стойле, но слегка не хватает Стива.

  


* * *

  


Стив ждал Баки у изгороди, но тот не появлялся. Окинув изгородь взглядом, он прикинул, что может предпринять, и решил, что, если понадобится, сумеет перепрыгнуть ее, но пока развернулся – посмотреть, высоко ли солнце и намного ли Баки запаздывает. 

Пока не слишком. Он не пойдет искать его – пока не пойдет.

Когда Баки наконец появился, одет он был совсем не для тренировки. На нем был доспех – кольчужный и кожаный – и длинный плащ, и гербовая накидка, и меч на боку. У Мороза, который шел за ним по пятам, к седлу были приторочены походные сумки и щит. Стив прижал уши, но мерин, как всегда невозмутимый и основательный, предпочел его не заметить.

В нескольких шагах от Стива Баки остановился, опустил поводья и пробормотал:

– Они тут говнились, когда я решил пойти попрощаться. Но я-то знал, что ты меня будешь ждать. Ты всегда меня ждешь. – Он протянул руку, но Стив не прикоснулся к ней, только выгнул шею, все еще прижимая уши. Баки вздохнул: – Нас вызывают на службу. На границе с Вакандой объявились разбойники, и без нас не обойтись. А ты еще не готов, так что пока остаешься здесь. Не знаю, сколько времени это займет – может, неделю, а может, и месяц. Понятия не имею, зачем тебе все это объясняю – как будто ты разбираешься в подобных вещах, но чувствую себя кругом виноватым, когда вот так тебя оставляю.

Он разговаривал со Стивом как всегда – мягким, низким, приглушенным голосом, и, как всегда, Стив почувствовал, что не может не ответить. Он склонил голову и прижался губами к подставленной ладони. На сердце у него стало беспокойно. 

– В следующий раз поедем вместе, ты и я. – Баки почесал чувствительное местечко за ушами, и Стив прижался к нему головой. – Ну, мне пора. 

Стив смотрел, как он отступает, как подхватывает поводья и легко и грациозно взлетает в седло, и Мороз пускается рысью. Он знал, что Мороз – хороший конь, опытный, отлично обученный, один из лучших во всей Страже, но в этом-то и заключалась проблема. 

Мороз был просто лошадью.

В следующий раз мы поедем вместе, ты и я. И никак иначе. Будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь снова отпустит Баки одного, доверит его безопасность обычному животному, которому без разницы, жив Баки или мертв. Которое не станет за него биться, не сможет присмотреть как следует. 

Пока Баки был в отъезде, Стив каждый день уходил на дальний край поля, где никто не следил за ним, и отчаянно тренировался. Повторял и повторял все, чему учил его Баки. Работал, пока не ощутил, как становится сильнее и увереннее. Работал до тех пор, пока каждое движение не становилось для него естественным, легким, как дыхание. До тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день не сумел распрямиться, подпрыгнуть высоко и задними ногами раздробить в щепки молодое деревце. Ну и больно же ему потом было, но дело того стоило. 

Баки отсутствовал уже целый месяц. Долгий месяц: Стив считал дни, оставляя копытом отметины в грязи под деревом. 

Наконец они вернулись, победоносные и торжествующие, въехали в ворота и двинулись маршем по дороге. В какофонии голосов, звоне доспехов и топоте копыт Стив различил знакомый голос, разглядел в строю силуэт Мороза и убедился, что Баки цел. Впервые его покинул страх, в котором он не признавался даже себе самому. 

Он не кинулся к забору, как пес, завидевший хозяина. У него, как-никак, была собственная гордость. Но когда подошло время отвести его на ночлег в конюшню, вместо конюха явился Баки. Стив попятился от изгороди, оглядывая его, а Баки легко преодолел препятствие, подошел поближе и остановился в ожидании

После недолгой борьбы Стив сдался: он ощупывал Баки, проводя носом по волосам и телу, прихватывая зубами за ноги, теребя рукава – словом, всячески давал понять, как ему было плохо одному и как он счастлив видеть Баки в целости и сохранности. 

Баки посмеивался, а когда Стив добрался до его шеи и лица, попросту захихикал, так что Стив продолжал в том же духе, пока Баки не задохнулся от смеха и не выдавил:

– Как же я по тебе скучал, дурацкая ты лошадь, – и влепил поцелуй прямо ему между глаз.

  


* * *

  


Вскоре они возобновили занятия: Баки легко вскочил в седло, в то время как Стив под ним стоял как вкопанный:

– Ну что, наверстаем упущенное?

Какое еще упущенное? Стив самодовольно взглянул на него, желая увидеть, как Баки станет реагировать, и ожидая сигнала, чтобы начать наконец двигаться. 

Изумление Баки можно было почувствовать: он заставил Стива проделать все упражнения, переходя от самых простых к более сложным. Стив пригнул голову и, двигаясь легко и плавно, отзываясь на малейшее движение поводьев, танцующим шагом пересекал манеж и ждал, что же Баки скажет ему. Но тот только спросил озадаченно:

– Но как?

Практика, долгие, долгие часы практики. 

– Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то решил бы, будто ты тренировался тут без меня, – сказал Баки, словно отвечая на его мысли. Стиву хотелось рассмеяться, но он только потряс головой, прядая ушами и показывая, что слышит все до единого слова, и Баки потрепал его по шее. 

– Будь я проклят, если знаю, как ты этого добился. По-моему, ты полностью готов к службе.

  


* * *

  


Каждый конь, прежде чем официально получить назначение в Стражу, должен был пройти испытание: Баки решил, что пришла пора и для них со Стивом. В каждом случае имелись свои особенности, но так или иначе испытания были призваны показать, насколько хорошо всадник и лошадь понимают друг друга. Насколько спокойным конь сможет оставаться в напряженные моменты и правильно ли реагирует на неожиданности – будет ли он слушать всадника, если происходит что-то внезапное или пугающее, будет ли храбро двигаться вперед во время сражения или запаникует и сбежит. Совместная работа – вот что они должны были оценить прежде всего. 

С тестом они справились до смешного быстро, показав лучший результат из существующих. Стив старался не слишком важничать – ведь по сути он сжульничал. 

Всем остальным достались обычные лошади.

  


* * *

  


Баки ввалился в конюшню со своим одеялом и расстелил его в стойле у Стива. Тот с любопытством уставился на него, и Баки проворчал себе под нос:

– Знаю, это очередная глупость с моей стороны, но я почти уверен, что ты меня не затопчешь, а я готов убить их, если не посплю. Ну да, я рад и все такое, но пошли они все.

Лягать его Стив не собирался. Наоборот – хорошо, что Баки был рядом, не один и под присмотром. 

Такое случалось несколько раз на неделе: Баки приволакивал свое одеяло и подушку, грозя укокошить кого-то – вернее, соседей, которые были влюблены друг в друга на редкость восторженно, радостно и шумно. 

Баки был за них искренне рад, куда сильнее, чем был бы рад за себя самого.

  


* * *

  


Отпуск их наконец-то завершился, начиналось время службы – целых полтора года. Король был так доволен их внеплановой кампанией на границе с Вакандой, что снова отправил на то же место. 

Дела там шли все хуже: разбойники вовсю использовали приграничную местность, шныряя туда-сюда и умудряясь ускользать от тех, кто за ними охотился. Роту предполагалось разместить на границе до тех пор, пока их не переловят, не отдадут под суд и не присудят к заточению в тюрьме или казни – по правде говоря, Баки это не волновало: слишком много он повидал ни в чем неповинных жертв, которые не сумели себя защитить – крестьян, горожан и торговцев. 

Тот факт, что в роте служил Сэм, должен был пойти им на пользу. Не то чтобы у них были плохие отношения с Вакандой – на самом деле отношений между ними почти не было, а те, что были, строились по принципу «Живи и жить давай другим». Однако близость к границе влекла за собой дипломатические проблемы: Сэму было не труднее превратиться в принца Сэмюэля из дома Уилсонов, чем его Краснокрылому повернуться кругом.

  


* * *

  


Они преследовали разбойников на границе, а значит, не разбивали постоянного лагеря, все время перемещались с места на место, всегда начеку, в полной боевой готовности. 

Баки не был до конца уверен, как Стив с этим справится. Он надеялся на лучшее – на его силу и стойкость, но гарантировать ничего не мог. Бывало, что кони, которые считались лучшими в спокойной обстановке, никуда не годились, когда дело доходило до сражений. 

Но волновался он напрасно. Стив влился в эту жизнь, будто только для нее и был рожден. 

Единственная загвоздка заключалась в том, что без высоких изгородей, и ворот, и дверей с надежными запорами удержать Стива на месте было просто невозможно. Он выдирал из земли колышки. Он перетирал зубами веревки. Он распутывал узлы, даже самые сложные. Но и только: он никуда не сбегал, не приставал к кобылам, не таскал корм и даже не покидал лагеря – он просто был там же, где и Баки. Хилл, командир их роты, подозрительно прищурилась, но пообещала Баки, что ничего не предпримет, если манеры Стива останутся столь же безупречными. 

Однажды ночью в дозоре Баки чуть не подстрелил Стива – тот бесшумно, как кошка, подкрался в темноте и возник прямо перед ним. 

– Чтоб тебя, Стив, – прошептал он. – Сколько можно убегать? – Тот повел ушами и встал с ним рядом, подняв голову и раздувая ноздри. Недоуздка на нем не было – не иначе как нашел способ от него избавиться. Баки вздохнул: злиться на Стива не имело смысла, да и вообще было спокойнее, пока он оставался на глазах. – Чудненько, – прошептал он, – но придется тебе помолчать.

Все оставшееся до смены караула время тишину не нарушало ничего, кроме звуков ночного леса. Тепло, исходящее от Стива, пришлось очень кстати. Когда появилась смена, никто ни капли не удивился. 

– Ты привел или он сам сбежал? – спросила Наташа полушепотом. 

– А ты-то как думаешь?

Она только усмехнулась, устроившись у дерева. Баки покачал головой, вскарабкался Стиву на спину и двинул коленом, подсказывая ему возвращаться к месту ночевки.

  


* * *

  


Баки сохранял спокойствие. Он почти не касался поводьев, перекинув их через руку, в которой держал щит. В другой руке он сжимал меч и не забывал фиксировать Стива ногами – уверенно, но не чрезмерно, чтобы тот не начал беспокоиться. Он просто излучал спокойствие – ничего другого не оставалось. Любое проявление тревоги или нервозности непременно отразилось бы в его поведении и подействовало бы на Стива. 

Вернее, так оно могло быть при обычном раскладе. Но Стив… Стив не волновался. Лошади-новички в ожидании первого боя обычно нервничали, терялись, иногда пугались, чувствуя царившее вокруг напряжение. Но Стив под ним стоял неподвижно, навострив уши, и казался мягким и расслабленным – будто Баки мог попросить его о чем угодно, и он тут же откликнулся бы. 

– Стив, – позвал Баки еле слышно, так что никто другой не мог различить – и тот тотчас прижал уши и повернул голову, касаясь его ноги. 

Впереди затрещали ветки: разбойники появились именно там, где рассчитывала командир Хилл, и Стив снова посмотрел вперед, раздувая ноздри, будто пытаясь учуять, что несет ветер. 

– Пошли, – резко скомандовала Хилл, и они бросились в атаку, обрушившись на разбойников, которые собирались пробраться через границу.

  


* * *

  


Баки взмахнул мечом и подставил щит, чтобы блокировать противника – и тут Стив громко заржал, вытянул шею, впился зубами в руку разбойника и развернул его, подставляя под удар. Баки получил пространство для маневра и вонзил меч в грудь, а Стив ударил передними ногами, отгоняя чужого коня. 

Вокруг воцарился хаос битвы: люди били, резали, кололи, наносили удары и отбивали их, от убитых и умирающих разило смертью, кровью и дерьмом, и Стив, как демон, носился в гуще битвы, топча врага копытами и терзая зубами. Баки давно выпустил поводья, удерживая равновесие лишь ногами, и оба действовали заодно. 

Разбойник на лошади – скорей упряжной, чем верховой, – врезался в них, так что Стив пошатнулся. Баки едва не вылетел из седла, но Стив извернулся ловко, как кошка, и удержал его на спине, а потом закружился, подпрыгнул, предупреждая, прежде чем ударить передними ногами. Выбитый из седла разбойник скрылся из виду в мешанине подкованных сталью копыт. 

Они скакали и бились, и разбойники вокруг так и падали, пока внезапно не оказалось, что все закончилось. Оставшийся в живых противник бросал оружие и сдавался. Баки опустил меч и понял, что едва может дышать. От шкуры Стива шел пар, бока высоко вздымались.

  


* * *

  


Стив уткнулся носом Баки в волосы, тяжело дыша. Он не жалел о сделанном, хоть и с трудом сознавал, что сражался и убивал людей. Никогда прежде с ним не случалось такого – он и не желал никому смерти. Успокаивало его только тепло, исходящее от Баки. 

Тот сидел, навалившись ему на ноги: оба чувствовали, что устали до крайности. Все были измучены и истощены, но им в этом сражении досталось куда сильнее, чем прочим: Баки был одним из немногих стражей, кого освободили от устройства стоянки. 

Он не стал привязывать Стива рядом с другими лошадьми после того как распряг его и растер – толку все равно не было, Стив сбежал бы и нашел дорогу назад, – так что Баки просто принес ведро воды и уселся рядом возле палатки. Стив не думал, что кому-то до них осталось дело. 

Увидев Наташу, он даже головы не поднял, только навострил уши. 

– Он тебе ноги оттопчет, – заметила она, протягивая кружку. – Будешь суп?

Стив почти обиделся, но вовремя осознал, что Наташа права: мог бы и оттоптать, будь он настоящей лошадью. Он все еще переводил дух, и его дыхание ерошило Баки волосы – но он никогда бы не наступил на него, наоборот, всеми силами защищал Баки, сражался вместе с ним и охранял его. Вернее, они оба охраняли друг друга. 

Баки шевельнулся – ровно настолько, чтобы дотянуться до кружки. 

– Вот уж нет, – сказал он, пригубил, а потом одним махом выхлебал половину. – Вот спасибо. Именно то, что нужно. 

Наташа критически его оглядела:

– Начинаешь верить во всю эту чушь, которую про нас несут, – она покрутила рукой, изображая колдовские пассы, – про магическую связь с лошадьми. 

Баки улыбнулся ей поверх кружки:

– Нет, я просто знаю Стива. 

Наташа присела перед ним на корточки:

– Самообман та еще пакость, Баки. Он конь. Каким бы он ни был храбрым – а сегодня он всех поразил, ты и вправду добился невозможного, – тут Стив не мог не возгордиться хотя бы слегка, – он всего лишь животное, домашняя скотина, которая может запаниковать и напугаться, так что ты ведешь себя просто неумно. 

– Так оно и есть – для всех остальных лошадей. – Баки говорил негромко, но совершенно уверенно: – Но не для него. 

– Отлично, – вздохнула она, – когда он тебя затопчет, все твое добро достанется мне.

– Договорились.

Он доел суп, Наташа забрала кружку и пошла прочь. Баки поднял руку, подождал, пока Стив не прижмется носом к ладони. 

– Может, и неумно, – тихо сказал он, и Стив даже губу прикусил – так хотел бы дать понять, что ничего глупого тут нет, что он никогда не сделает Баки плохо, – но, по-моему, я прав.

  


* * *

  


В этой стычке все пошло не так: то ли по чистой случайности, то ли из-за гигантского Стивова роста, необычной масти и неподдельной ярости, но их успешно отрезали от остальных стражей – загнали, точно собаки оленя. Они отбивались – и Стив, и Баки, – действуя как единое целое, но тут Стива атаковали слева, а на Баки напали справа и в ту же секунду чем-то огрели по затылку, да так, что в ушах зазвенело – раз, и другой, и третий. Разбойничья лошадь врезалась в Стива, он закружился на месте. Баки, наполовину потеряв сознание, тщетно цеплялся за седло и не мог удержаться. Он чувствовал, как Стив старается подхватить его, но мир вокруг будто затянуло туманом, перед глазами все плыло. Ему показалось даже, что Стив ухватил его зубами за руку, пытаясь втащить обратно на спину, хотя такое едва ли было возможно. Да и толку никакого не было: он падал. Хватался за седло, за гриву, за самого Стива, но руки не слушались. Он еще услышал, как кто-то кричит – гневно и яростно. Стив! Он попробовал удержаться, но уже не смог. 

Выронив щит и меч, Баки рухнул наземь – туда, где царила смерть.

Небо закружилось над ним: чья-то ухмыляющаяся рожа, поднятое копье, конские подковы. Что-то белое врезалось в них, завертелось волчком, мелькнули копыта, превращая ухмылку в кровавый оскал. Небо будто сделалось ниже и теперь тяжело нависало над ним, опираясь на четыре колонны. 

Стив. 

Все расплывалось перед глазами, он мог только моргать – мир вспыхивал и гас, а сражение все кипело вокруг. Не только копыта, но и ноги Стива были целиком вымазаны красным. Тела вокруг него так и валились наземь. 

Мир пропадал, возвращался и снова пропадал. Когда он все-таки очнулся, оказалось, что битва окончена. Кто-то придерживал его обеими руками – да, это была Нат, а позади нее Клинт верхом на Соколином Глазе держал в поводу Вдову. Сэм на Краснокрылом застыл рядом неподвижно, как часовой. 

Баки оттолкнулся, пытаясь подняться, но сумел только встать на колени:

– Стив.

– С ним все хорошо. – С голосом у нее было что-то не то. 

– Нат. 

– Он в порядке, честно. 

Обзор заслонила лошадиная голова. Стив сунулся к нему носом, Баки потянулся навстречу, обхватил эту голову руками и закрыл глаза. Мир наконец-то перестал кружиться. 

– Ты учил его ложиться по команде? – спросила Нат. 

– Нет, но он знает кучу всяких штук, которым его не учили. – Пусть и не совсем так, но Баки не сомневался, что Наташа поймет. Он все еще цеплялся за Стива, но уже смог приоткрыть глаза и заметить, как Нат оглядывается на Клинта, а тот кивает в ответ. 

Когда она велела Стиву опуститься на землю, тот немного помедлил, но послушался и осторожно улегся, подогнув ноги. Нат помогла Баки забраться на спину и уселась сзади – он хотел было сказать, что это лишнее, что Стив не позволит ему упасть, но понял, что поторопился. Как бы Стив, вставая, ни осторожничал, Баки непременно свалился бы, если бы ее не было рядом.

  


* * *

  


Никогда в жизни Стив так не пугался. Он видел, как Баки соскальзывает у него со спины, видел копье, направленное ему в горло, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме ослепляющей ярости. Он растоптал самое меньшее двоих. Может, и троих, или еще больше. Копыта у него просто тонули в крови. 

Он плевать на них хотел, ведь они пытались убить Баки, а он весь мир готов был раздавить в лепешку, лишь бы тот остался жив и невредим. 

Ему и на Наташу было плевать: пусть себе сидит у него на спине, пока держит Баки и не дает ему упасть. Стив вышагивал так осторожно, как мог, так плавно, будто ступал по лезвию ножа – чтобы ни в коем случае не растрясти Баки. Он просто не мог допустить, чтобы ему стало хуже – хотя понятия не имел, что тот сейчас чувствует. 

Он так напугался, он был просто в ужасе и старался подавить этот страх, засунуть его поглубже, а не то просто погиб бы в ту минуту, когда вцепился Баки в рукав и отчаянно пытался затащить его в седло – в ту минуту, когда понял, что любит его. Эта любовь захлестывала его почище всякого страха. Он был безумцем, шутом, пойманным в ловушку звериного тела, но, ради всего святого, эта любовь оставалась истиной, которую невозможно было оспорить. 

Так они добрели до палатки целителей: Стив развернулся, опустился на колени – как мог медленно и бережно – и лег, не дожидаясь Наташиного сигнала. По позвоночнику прокатилась мгновенная волна ледяной боли – должно быть, так действовало его проклятие, но страх за Баки был сильнее. 

Целители вбежали, чтобы перенять раненого: Клинт и Сэм остались стоять немного поодаль, а Наташа не отходила ни на шаг, когда Стив с трудом поднимался на ноги. Он уперся копытами в землю, не сводя глаз с полога палатки, в которую забрали Баки. Застыл неподвижно – как статуя, как скала, как сама земля.

– Оставайся, я присмотрю за Вдовой, – проговорил Клинт. 

– Мне нужно идти, – сказал Сэм. – Но дайте знать, если будут какие-нибудь новости. 

– Да, – бросила она коротко и отрывисто, но все-таки повернулась к Сэму, мельком улыбнулась Клинту, а потом снова встала рядом со Стивом в неусыпном бдении. 

Прошла, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем целитель высунул голову и нашел Наташу взглядом:

– Он поправится. Сотрясение мозга, шишка с гусиное яйцо на голове и несколько ушибов – вот и все. Трудно поверить, что он упал с лошади в разгар боя: при таком раскладе обычно раны куда тяжелее, если только вообще… – он осекся и поморщился, – словом, все будет хорошо, и это самое главное. 

– Если кого и нужно благодарить, то его коня, – заметила Наташа, и Стива охватило чувство облегчения – каждый его мускул, каждую косточку, каждый волосок, не говоря уже о сердце и душе. Баки поправится. С ним все в порядке. С ним все в порядке прямо сейчас. Он спасен. Стив потянулся к Наташе, отчаянно нуждаясь в поддержке, в утешении от кого-то, кто был способен понять его. Она провела рукой по щеке.

– Тоже верно. – Целитель смущенно улыбнулся. – Ему придется остаться здесь самое меньшее до завтрашнего вечера, а потом он сможет вернуться к себе.

– Его можно навестить?

– Только через пару часов, – решительно заявил целитель, буравя их подозрительным взглядом. 

Стив навострил уши, хотя и понимал, что его шансы проникнуть в палатку ничтожны. Наташа прищурилась, потом кивнула:

– Я скоро вернусь.

Подобрала его поводья и остановилась в ожидании. Стив удивился до крайности, сообразив, что она предоставила ему выбор. Да, он хотел остаться здесь, перед палаткой целителей, дождаться, пока Баки не выйдет… Но тогда придется простоять сутки, а то и больше. Он задрал голову, глубоко вдохнул, поймав запах Баки, а потом пригнул голову и позволил ей отвести его к коновязи, расседлать и заменить уздечку мягким поводом. 

Она вычистила его – мягко, но уверенно, отмыла от крови ноги и копыта, бесстрашно присев рядом и веря, что он не причинит ей вреда. Выплеснув наконец из ведра красную от крови воду, Наташа вытерла руки и выпрямилась. 

– Ты спас ему жизнь. Если бы не ты… – Голос у нее прервался, и Стив заметил, как она пытается выровнять дыхание. – Я мало кому доверяю. И настоящих друзей у меня не так чтобы много. Тех, кто заменил мне семью. Но он один из них. – Она осторожно провела рукой по Стивову носу. Он хотел бы сказать, что и сам перепугался до полусмерти, что тоже любит Баки и всегда, всегда будет оберегать его, но не мог. Она улыбнулась краешком губ и снова погладила кончиками пальцев по носу. – Спасибо. – Она еще раз глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. – Теперь я точно понимаю, почему ты такой. Я слышала о жеребятах, которые лишились матери, а потом привязались к тем, кто их спас – совсем как ты. Пусть не совсем так, как сегодня – ты скорее походил на пса, который защищает хозяина, но суть та же самая. 

Увы, подумал Стив, ты ошибаешься. Ужасно ошибаешься. Очень жаль, что у тебя больше не осталось сомнений – если бы они были, ты, возможно, поискала бы другую причину. Нет, он не винил Наташу. Он просто сомневался, что фраза «А может, этот конь на самом деле человек?» вообще прозвучит когда-либо из чьих-то уст. 

Она налила ему свежей воды, подождала, пока Стив напьется вволю, а потом обернулась к палатке целителей, даже не подумав его спутать. Он удивленно на нее уставился.

– Давай, – позвала Наташа, подхватывая недоуздок. – Пошли со мной. В конце концов, ты же все равно туда припрешься.

  


* * *

  


Баки было намного лучше: никаких серьезных увечий даже после падения на землю, кроме новой седины у Стива и твердого решения – никогда больше он не позволит выбить Баки из седла. 

И конечно, ослепляющей, всепоглощающей любви.

Он не давал ей ходу, но стоило Баки выйти из палатки целителей, как Стив положил голову к нему на плечо и прижался крепче. Баки обнял его за шею, обнял впервые в жизни. 

Стив негромко вздохнул, прижимаясь к нему, и опустился на колени, потому что Баки все еще был не совсем здоров, ему велено было лежать в постели и уж вовсе не стоило запрыгивать в седло. 

– Да ладно, все со мной в порядке, – пробормотал он и добавил – не жалуясь, а думая вслух: – Надеюсь, мы не научили тебя делать так каждый раз. – И осторожно перекинул ногу, взбираясь Стиву на спину. Тот поднялся плавно и ровно и позволил Баки направить его к палатке.


	4. Глава 4

Шли месяцы, а обстановка на границе становилась все напряженнее: многочисленные стычки все больше напоминали настоящие сражения. Слишком часто стражи опаздывали и не успевали помочь жертвам нападений. Слишком поздно спохватывались – так что могли отследить лишь пути отступления, которыми разбойники уходили на ту сторону, а затем останавливались, не вправе пересечь границу. 

Чем больше Баки и Стив сражались вместе, тем крепче становилась их связь. Баки практически забросил поводья. Он подумывал вообще снять уздечку, но командир Хилл и без того прощала им слишком многое – например, то, что Стив просто поселился рядом с палаткой Баки. Он представить не мог, что скажет командир, если он начнет ездить без уздечки. 

Так что большую часть времени поводья лежали себе свободно на холке, никому не нужные даже в бою – ни Стиву, ни Баки. Все, что требовалось от Баки – просто подумать, чего он хочет.

Получалось неплохо. Две свободные руки пришлись как нельзя кстати – он мог действовать мечом и щитом, потому что схватки становились все яростнее, а разбойники наглели все сильнее.

  


* * *

  


– Дела идут хуже некуда. Они пытаются настроить нас против Ваканды. 

Баки и Наташа стояли в карауле возле палатки командира Хилл. Стив щипал траву в нескольких шагах от них, и Баки переглянулся с Нат, услышав слова, доносившиеся из палатки. 

– Так оно и есть. Сдается мне, это не обычные грабители – слишком их много, и ими явно кто-то управляет. Думаю, пора и нам кое-что предпринять, – согласился Сэм. – Что-нибудь из области дипломатии. 

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Наконец командир Хилл нарушила его:

– Думаю, ваше присутствие всем пойдет на пользу, Ваше Высочество.

– Я тоже так думаю, – ответил Сэм – вот только он уже не был просто Сэмом. Приказы отдавал принц Сэмюэл. – Отправьте кого-нибудь за Пьетро. Его Ртуть – самая быстрая лошадь в Страже. Пусть готовится, мне нужно, чтобы он отвез письмо моему отцу. Нам следует действовать незамедлительно, так больше продолжаться не может. По обе стороны границы гибнут люди, и я заявляю, что в следующий раз не остановлюсь. Я перейду границу, и плевать на дипломатию: ни за что не поверю, что порядочный правитель разгневается на… – он помедлил, – нарушение суверенитета, если мы спасем его подданных. 

Стив обнаружил, что дела движутся очень быстро, если в игру вступает член правящей фамилии. На границу перебросили другую роту, а Соколов откомандировали сопровождать Сэма – то есть, конечно, принца Сэмюэла из дома Уилсонов, – на встречу с вакандийским наследником. Очевидно, кое-кто из местной знати возражал против совместных действий, и партия короля рассчитывала, что сможет заключить договор с соседями, игнорируя недовольных. 

Принц Ваканды держал собственную дружину и целый отряд телохранителей, сплошь женщин устрашающего вида: они звались Дора Милаж. 

Сэм и командир Хилл, оба верхами, беседовали с иноземным принцем, а Конная стража выстроилась позади: длинные парадные плащи расстилались по крупам лошадей. Дора Милаж несли свою вахту при принце Ваканды, а слуги в полном вооружении стояли поодаль. Переговоры только начались, и причин, чтобы спешиться, еще не существовало. 

Одна из Дора Милаж прошептала что-то на ухо своему повелителю: тот нахмурился, а потом громко задал вопрос на языке, которого Стив не знал – и который, судя по выражению лиц, был непонятен ни Сэму, ни стражам. Дора Милаж решительно кивнула в ответ.

Лицо вакандийского принца омрачилось – точь-в-точь грозовая туча, готовая разразиться молнией. Он заставил своего высокого вороного жеребца отступить на пару шагов, и Дора Милаж последовали за ним.

– Мы не желаем иметь дело с народом, который владеет рабами. 

После долгого недоуменного молчания Сэм ответил не без опаски:

– Прошу прощения, но я понятия не имею, о чем идет речь.

Принц сделал знак Дора Милаж, которая говорила с ним недавно.

– Понятия не имеешь? – усмехнулась та. – Ты утверждаешь, что понятия не имеешь о рабе, в то время как он находится прямо здесь, у нас перед глазами? 

Совершенно обескураженный, Сэм переглянулся с командиром Хилл:

– Ну да. 

Лицо Дора Милаж перекосилось от гнева, совсем как у ее принца совсем недавно, она перебросила ногу через седло, соскользнула на землю и зашагала вперед, так что людям и коням пришлось дать ей дорогу – пока не остановилась прямо перед Стивом. 

Баки все еще сидел спокойно, лишь чуть сильнее сжал коленями бока. 

– Вот, – сказала она. – Вот он передо мной, человек, которого поработили, чтобы он мог служить тебе, как вьючное животное. И ты говоришь, что ничего об этом не знаешь?!

Стив только и мог, что закрыть глаза – он и без того чувствовал, как потрясен сейчас Баки. Баки, который тотчас спрыгнул на землю и поймал Дора Милаж за рукав:

– Повтори, что ты сказала. 

Она свирепо на него взглянула и двумя пальцами скинула руку – брезгливо, как последнюю падаль. 

– Это человек, которого…

– Он – человек?

– Разумеется. 

Баки резко обернулся:

– Стив, ты… ты человек? – На последнем слове голос у него сорвался.

Вот оно, семя надежды, заложенное в проклятии – вопрос, заданный напрямую. Стив почувствовал, что сердце у него готово разорваться, душа охвачена огнем и вот-вот рассыплется прахом, а надежда пробивает себе дорогу к свету, цепляясь упорно, как колючая лоза. Он склонил голову – будто кивнул. 

– Боги великие… – Баки дернул уздечку, сорвал ее и отшвырнул прочь: все смотрели на него в полном оцепенении. – Ты человек… – Он схватился за седло, отстегнул его и сбросил на землю. – Ты человек. Боги! Стив, прости меня. – Он попятился, прижимая руки к груди и обводя всех глазами, полными ужаса. 

Так страшно, так больно было смотреть на него, что Стив шагнул вперед, но Баки отшатнулся. Стив потряс головой, поставив уши торчком, и ухватил Баки за накидку, пытаясь удержать его на месте. Мягко подтолкнул и отпустил, устроив голову у него на плече и прижимая к себе. Баки дернулся и попытался вырваться – Стив чувствовал это, но сейчас он был намного сильнее и подтянул его ближе, не собираясь отпускать. 

Прошло несколько секунд – или несколько минут, или целая вечность – прежде чем Баки дрогнул и обеими руками обнял его за шею. 

– Мне так жаль, Стив. Боги, мне так жаль!

Стив потряс головой, отчаянно желая только одного – возможности сказать ему: «Я люблю тебя. Ты ничего не знал. Все в порядке, ты просто не знал».

Время все тянулось, и наконец та самая Дора Милаж осторожно заметила:

– Возможно, мы неверно оценили ситуацию. 

Баки не то рассмеялся, не то всхлипнул и вытер глаза:

– Да, да, неверно. Вы можете сделать его прежним? Освободить его? – Он развернулся к ней, но Стив не желал его отпускать и не убирал голову с плеча, а сам Баки, будто защищая, прикрывал его храп ладонью. 

Дора Милаж взглянула на принца: гроза миновала, смытая потоком сочувствия. Принц в свою очередь обернулся к Сэму – тот, как и командир Хилл, был явно потрясен и обескуражен, и это же выражение проступало на лицах всей Конной стражи. 

– Если бы вы сумели, я бы счел это большим одолжением.

– А для нас стало бы честью помочь вам. Возможностью оправдаться за ложное обвинение. 

– Никаких оправданий, – возразил Сэм. – Вы рассуждали вполне логично. 

Принц кивнул Дора Милаж – та жестом приказала Баки отойти, а Стиву – отпустить его. 

– Расцепитесь уже, – повторила она, уперев руки в бока. 

Стив отступил, Баки шагнул вперед и тотчас обернулся, чтобы ничего не упустить, а Дора Милаж – которая, как выяснилось, была не только воительницей, но и чародейкой – воздела руки, будто вытягивая что-то. 

Стива словно волной окатило – или ударило порывом ветра, или земля содрогнулась под ним. Ее магия была теплой и радушной: казалось, она выманивала его истинное я из лошадиного тела. Он подчинился призыву, ощущая, как конь отступает – споткнулся, едва не упал, но Баки оказался рядом и подхватил его. 

– Баки. – Его все время клонило вперед. Он разучился стоять на двух ногах – особенно на этих двух ногах. Он не узнавал свое тело, когда-то тощее и слабое: это новое было высоким, сильным, с широкими плечами, будто ему передалась мощь, присущая другому облику. Он уцепился за Баки, а тот обнимал его, надежно удерживая.

– Баки. – Стив мог говорить, мог назвать его по имени. Мог сказать «я люблю тебя», но так и не сказал. 

– Я с тобой. Стив. – Баки осекся. – Тебя же так зовут?

– Да. – Он прижался головой к груди Баки, и тот обнял его еще крепче, бережно поглаживая – как привык успокаивать и до того, вот только сейчас руки скользили по голой спине, по обнаженной шее. 

– Ладно. Позволь-ка мне… – Баки разжал руки – но ровно настолько, чтобы расстегнуть плащ, вытянуть его из-под хватки Стива и накинуть ему на плечи. – Ты вроде как голый, – пробормотал он.

– Кажется, уже да.

– Кажется, – сказал Баки, снова обнимая его. – Может быть. Не знаю, мне все равно. Стив.

Тот издал тихий звук: не то вздохнул, не то фыркнул по-лошадиному:

– Баки. 

– Так вот почему ты не знал, как быть лошадью.

Стив рассмеялся, пряча лицо, чтобы скрыть набежавшие слезы.

– Да.

Совсем рядом кто-то прочистил горло. Баки поднял голову, все еще поглаживая Стива по затылку: тот даже не шевельнулся.

– Мы не знали. – Сэм склонился к ним с седла и говорил так тихо, будто боялся спугнуть. – Стив, мы понятия не имели, честное слово. Если бы мы что-то заподозрили, то сейчас же освободили бы тебя. 

– Знаю, – отозвался тот, не поднимая головы. – Мне запрещено было даже намекать на это, ни действием, ни поступком. Такова была природа проклятия. 

– Но как бы странно ни сложились обстоятельства, ты остаешься одним из нас. – Стив наконец оторвался от Баки и взглянул на Сэма – который, конечно, опять стал принцем Сэмюэлом. – Мы вместе служили и вместе сражались. Ты такой же конный страж, как и все остальные, и находишься под нашим покровительством. – Баки в знак подтверждения обнял его еще крепче. – Да будет так. 

У Стива дух перехватило от этой нежданной доброты. 

– Благодарю, Ваше Высочество. 

– Так и должно быть. 

– Возможно, стоит отправить его к нам в лагерь, – заметил принц Ваканды: Стив не представлял, чем мог заслужить такое внимание коронованных особ. Ну да, сначала из-за него едва не развалился союз между двумя государствами, а потом он из лошади стал человеком, но все равно чувствовал себя очень неловко. – У такого превращения могут быть нежелательные последствия. Мои чародеи смогут перенести его туда немедленно, а нам придется скакать несколько часов. 

Баки умоляюще посмотрел на Сэма: тот кивнул. 

– Это очень великодушно с вашей стороны, и я был бы признателен, если бы страж Барнс смог сопровождать его. 

Принц Ваканды оценил происходящее: оба крепко обнимали друг друга, Баки прижимал голову Стива к груди, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. Губы его дрогнули:

– Не думаю, что их вообще возможно разлучить.

  


* * *

  


– Что с ним не так? – Баки всеми силами старался говорить как можно спокойнее. Стив тяжело навалился на него, но Баки скорее бросился бы в пропасть, чем позволил бы ему упасть. 

– Его тело ослабло после превращения, только и всего. – Чародейка, которая открыла магический проход и привела их сюда, ободряюще улыбнулась и откинула полог шатра.

– У меня все хорошо, – вставил Стив. Стив, который больше не был конем. Стив, который стал человеком. Человеком – а Баки погнал его в бой, оседлал, взнуздал и обучал в манеже… Такое просто в голове не умещалось, но прямо сейчас ему нужно было прежде всего думать о Стиве – о том, чтобы у него было все, что только понадобится. – Баки, все хорошо. 

– Вот уж нет. 

– Ему нужно поспать, – сказала чародейка, указывая на кровать. Да, в шатре стояла настоящая кровать, застеленная мехами, такими же роскошными, как и сам шатер. – Можешь остаться с ним, – добавила она, опережая просьбу Баки.

– Спасибо.

Она еще раз улыбнулась им и вышла. Баки усадил Стива на кровать, завернув в меховое одеяло. 

– Не уходи. – Стив испуганно уставился на него и вцепился в плащ. – Баки. 

– Не уйду. Ни за что. – Баки осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке, и Стив улыбнулся. – Спи спокойно, я здесь. 

Он снял с себя доспехи и уселся на пол рядом с кроватью. Стив подвинулся – так он мог прижаться носом к шее Баки под волосами, и это так напоминало его повадки до превращения, что Баки не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. 

Мгновение спустя Стив уже спал, тихо дыша ему в шею и забросив руку на плечо. Совсем так же, как недавно хватался зубами за плащ – когда Баки готов был бежать, не в силах справиться со страшной правдой. Он подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. 

Стив не был конем. Стив оказался человеком. У Баки мозги в трубочку сворачивались. Прекрати, велел он себе и вздохнул поглубже, пытаясь припомнить все, что натворил за это время со Стивом. Он никогда не бил его хлыстом, не ранил шпорами, не наказывал, не причинял боль. Не заставлял носить мундштук, благодарение всем богам. 

Время шло: ровное, медленное дыхание Стива отмеряло часы подобно метроному, а Баки все прокручивал в памяти каждое мгновение. Разбирал по частям все, что делал сам и что делал Стив. Почему он был так слеп? Как мог не заметить, что Стив – вовсе не конь?

Он протер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний о бледных линиях шрамов, расчертивших кожу. Он ясно различал их, когда укутывал Стива в плащ, пусть даже заметны они были меньше, чем на конской шкуре. Картинка вспыхнула перед глазами так ярко, но внезапный приступ ярости был прерван тихим вопросом:

– Простите, с вами все в порядке?

Баки вскинул голову и потянулся за мечом: защитить Стива, который спал у него за спиной. Его пальцы уже сомкнулись на рукояти, но седовласый человек в проеме шатра улыбался так добродушно, что меч остался на прежнем месте. 

– За мной послали, – начал незнакомец, – потому что это превращение насквозь провоняло злой магией, а я разбираюсь в ней лучше, чем чародеи принца. Не то чтобы они были не правы. А ты, как я понимаю, страж Барнс?

– Ага. То есть да, я страж Барнс из королевской Конной стражи. А ты? – Баки говорил шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Стива, и все еще не выпускал меч из рук. 

– Мое имя Эрскин. Я маг: сейчас я уже отошел от дел, но готов помочь твоему другу после его пробуждения. Так я войду?

Баки оглядел его с ног до головы, бросил через плечо взгляд на Стива и все-так кивнул:

– Да, конечно. Входи, раз можешь ему помочь.

Эрскин одарил его еще одной спокойной улыбкой, задернул полог и уселся на стул.

– Но зачем нам еще один чародей? Стив уже стал человеком. Теперь-то все в порядке, разве нет?

– И да, и нет, – вздохнул Эрскин. – Не знаешь, долго ли он был конем?

– Со мной – примерно год. А что было до того, мне неизвестно. 

– Изрядно, изрядно, – пробормотал Эрскин, скорее себе самому, нежели Баки. – Природа подобных превращений подразумевает, что тело все помнит. И разум тоже. Частица его животного «я» теперь навсегда останется с ним, и… и возможно, не только она. 

– А что еще? – спросил Баки, разом встревожившись. 

– Думаю, я хотел бы сначала обсудить это с твоим другом. – Эрскин улыбался мягко, точно извиняясь: – А что касается тебя…

– Со мной все нормально.

– Точно?

– Да.

Глубоко посаженные глаза изучали его – Баки казалось, что Эрскин видел даже то, что ему не предназначалось, но тот все-таки кивнул:

– Рад слышать. А если ты не колдун под прикрытием или какой-нибудь темный маг, – он усмехнулся, предлагая Баки разделить шутку, но тот не оценил, – твоей вины в случившемся быть не может. 

– Он человек, – возразил Баки с надрывом, – он все время был человеком. 

И почувствовал, что Стив проснулся – ощутил его напряжение, его замешательство так же легко, как и всегда. Он обернулся – Стив уставился на него дико и испуганно. Баки разом позабыл про Эрскина – вернее, вообще не думал, здесь тот или нет. 

– Стив, – позвал он тихо и мягко, ловя его взгляд. – Ты снова ты. – Он помедлил, потом коснулся его лица кончиками пальцев, провел по волосам. – Все хорошо, с тобой все в порядке. Помнишь? – Он потянулся к руке Стива и сжал ее в своей – тот понемногу приходил в себя. – У тебя руки, а не копыта.

– Баки. – Стив так произнес его имя, что по спине побежали мурашки: словно оно было ответом на все вопросы, которые так и не были заданы. 

– Баки, – подтвердил он, заслужив в ответ улыбку. 

– Я думал, это сон. 

– Никаких снов. Все так и есть. – Стив приподнялся, сжимая его руку, и уткнулся лицом в грудь. Баки сейчас же обхватил его за плечи, погладил по затылку и шее. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Понятия не имею. 

– Похоже на то. – Возможно, вот так держать его, да и еще гладить, было не лучшим решением: ну и пусть. – Тут кое-кто пришел по твою душу. 

Стив что-то пробурчал – наполовину вопросительно, наполовину с досадой: Баки сказал бы, что довольно-таки по-лошадиному. 

– Это Эрскин, он чародей, и он хочет… – продолжить он не успел. Стив соскочил с кровати и заслонил Баки: кулаки сжаты, спина напружинилась, шея выгнута. 

Стив фыркнул – звучало это комично, вот только смеяться никому и в голову не пришло. Баки невольно вспомнились мелькающие копыта, оскаленные зубы, мертвые тела на поле боя. Стив нависал над Эрскином – тот выглядел как-то особенно беззащитно. 

– Стив. – Баки поднялся, удерживая Стива за плечо: под его ладонью оно казалось твердым, как камень. 

– Тот, кто это со мной учинил, тоже был чародеем. 

– Да, но другим, верно? – Мгновение спустя Стив потряс головой. – А этот пришел, чтобы тебе помочь. – Стив у него под ладонью дернул плечом. – Он, похоже, из хороших парней. – Взгляд Стива метнулся к Баки. – И я никогда не подпущу к тебе никого, кто мог бы тебе навредить. – Баки старался говорить как можно спокойнее, поглаживая Стива по руке в такт словам. 

– Я не о себе и беспокоюсь. 

Баки недоуменно нахмурился, а потом вздрогнул, осознав, что происходит. Он обхватил кулак Стива и попытался разжать пальцы. 

– И мне он не повредит. И вообще никому. Меня не нужно защищать, мы ни с кем не сражаемся. – Стив сверкнул на него глазами: в глубине их вспыхивало что-то неясное, и этот взгляд прожигал насквозь. 

– Никому не нужно от меня защищаться, – добродушно пробурчал Эрскин. – Но кажется, мне стоит пока погулять, чтобы вы побыли вдвоем. Пойду раздобуду тебе одежду, – он кивнул Стиву, – и вернусь через час или около того. Согласны?

Стив моргнул и поглядел вниз – заметив наконец, что на нем нет ни единой нитки. 

– Хорошая мысль, спасибо, – сказал Баки. 

Эрскин снова кивнул и опустил за собой полог. 

Стив пошатнулся и сел на кровать, набросив одеяло. Баки устроился рядом.

– Похоже, с одеждой придется нелегко, – заметил он вскользь – Стив в ответ коротко хмыкнул. 

– Последнее время я обходился без нее. – Он оглядывал собственное тело, как нечто чуждое и странное. Коснулся руки, обхватил ее, простучал пальцами правой по левому запястью, дотронулся до груди и ребер.

Баки следил за ним, и его вновь охватывал гнев.

– У тебя шрамы, все еще. Помнишь, у кого ты был? Кто это с тобой сделал? – Он протянул руку, не задумываясь, провел по светлой линии, пересекавшей плечо и ребра, нащупал большим пальцем круглое блестящее пятно на бедре – то самое, которое осталось после вскрытия нарыва. – Мы сможем их разыскать?

Стив перехватил его за руку:

– Уже неважно. 

– Важно! – Баки не узнавал свой голос – в нем смешивались гнев, и вина, и печаль. – Еще как важно!

– Вовсе нет. Я дрался с ними, дрался без конца, пока ты меня не нашел и причин для драки больше не осталось. – Он взглянул в упор: – Так что все в порядке. 

Баки так не думал, даже близко, но речь сейчас шла не о нем. О Стиве. Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. 

– Наверно, хорошо, что мне не пришло в голову тебя подковать. Не знаю, как бы мы с этим справились после твоего превращения. 

Стив рассмеялся. 

– Тут нам повезло, да. – Он уткнулся лицом Баки в шею и обхватил его обеими руками. 

Баки осторожно поглаживал его по спине: знакомые движения успокаивали его – успокаивали их обоих.

– Можешь рассказать, что с тобой стряслось? – Стив у него под руками снова окаменел. – Ладно, не надо, не надо. Забудь, что я спрашивал. 

– Нет, я хочу рассказать, я только боюсь, что тебе не понравится. 

– Ну, ты видел, как я напился в стельку, так что тебе меня не переплюнуть. 

– Это да. Ты так храпел, что дверь в стойле хлопала. 

– Вот уж нет. 

– А в нос забилась солома. 

Баки отстранился – ровно настолько, чтобы фыркнуть Стиву в лицо. Стив усмехнулся, поддразнивая. Баки провел рукой по склоненной шее.

– Так расскажешь?

Стив вжался лбом ему в плечо и заговорил:

– Я… На самом деле я не такой, как сейчас. Не был таким. До того как стать конем, я был тощий, кожа да кости, мелкий, с кривой спиной. У меня вечно были нелады с сердцем и с дыханием. Я все время болел и наверняка умер бы, не дожив до старости. – У Баки даже сердце сжалось. – А может, и раньше – я ведь все время дрался. 

– Какого же ты ввязывался в драки, если еле ноги таскал?

– Потому что люди – то еще дерьмо, а я жил не в самом хорошем месте. Там никому ни до кого и дела не было. Местные пальцем о палец не ударили бы, чтобы помочь тем, кого грабят или бьют. Кто-то должен был положить этому конец – пусть даже я. 

Боги великие! Баки даже прикрыл глаза, так ясно представлялся ему сейчас Стив – его уменьшенная копия – который пытался заслонить его собой. Он вздрогнул: – Как с той кобылой?!

– Примерно так. 

Его вдруг охватил ужас:

– Стив, она же не?..

– Нет, Баки. Ничего такого. Она была лошадью. Обычной лошадью, – сказал Стив, явно желая его утешить, и Баки облегченно вздохнул. Стив замолчал на мгновение, провел по волосам, по спине. – У нас пошли слухи про колдуна, который мог преображать людей. Улучшать их. Мама умерла, у меня больше никого не осталось, только паршивая работа да несколько не самых лучших лет жизни. Я решил, что ничего не потеряю, если проверю, врут слухи или нет. – Он помедлил. – Ну и оказалось, что не врут. 

– Стив.

– Знаю, – кивнул он и пересказал оставшуюся часть истории. 

Баки молчал, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

– Значит, ты был проклят и стал конем, потому что напал на колдуна, защищая неизвестно кого, и не дал ему превратить этого неизвестно кого обратно в пса?

– Ну… да.

– И что, по-твоему, я могу сказать на это? Кроме того, что ты потрясающий? – Стив потерся лбом о его плечо, и Баки осторожно положил руку ему на затылок, стараясь отыскать подходящие слова – потому что ни одно из них не могло передать его чувства. Он смог сказать только: – Зря ты так. 

– Точно?

– Да. 

Долгое молчание прервал Стив:

– Все еще не понимаю, почему я не такой, как раньше, до превращения. 

– Могу объяснить. – Эрскин заглянул в шатер, отодвинув полог. 

Стив напрягся, придвинулся к Баки и обернулся, не спуская с Эрскина глаз: Баки, успокаивая, обхватил его за плечо.

– А ты, значит, подслушивал за дверью и выбирал самый подходящий момент, чтобы сюда ввалиться?

Тот только улыбнулся. 

– Можно войти? 

Баки оглянулся на Стива и кивнул. Эрскин опустился на стул, выложив перед собой стопку одежды. 

– Так вот, отвечая на твой вопрос: ты слишком долго был конем. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Такова природа…

– Постой, – прервал его Баки, вспомнив, что в прошлый раз тот хотел обсуждать это все только со Стивом. – Стив, хочешь, чтобы я остался? Если что, я могу подождать за дверью.

– Останься. – Рука Стива метнулась вперед и крепко уцепилась за его руку: Баки дернулся, и хватка тотчас ослабла. – Прости. Останься, прошу тебя!

– О чем я и говорил, – заметил Эрскин. – Ты намного сильнее обычного человека. Наверняка и быстрее. По словам стража Барнса, ты был при нем в облике коня больше года…

– И еще примерно столько же до того, как Баки меня нашел.

– Значит, целых два года в теле лошади. Когда тебя преобразили в человека, в тебе осталась доля прежней твоей сущности. Именно так действуют все чары превращения. Они меняют, перестраивают тебя целиком, а не вынимают душу и не переносят ее в тело другого существа: это существо отчасти и есть ты, а ты – оно. – Эрскин подался вперед, блестя глазами: – Удивительно, что ты сохранил рассудок. Должно быть, у тебя очень сильная воля. 

– Люди всегда говорили, что я упертый.

– И это тоже неплохо, – сказал Эрскин, скрещивая руки. – Есть и еще одна возможность: я могу перекрыть ее, если захочешь. – Он помолчал секунду, поджав губы. – Конь по-прежнему с тобой. Кому-то другому я предложил бы прогнать его, но ты оставался собой так долго, что, думаю, теперь тебе уже ничего не повредит. Итак. Я скажу как есть, да? Ты можешь по собственному желанию снова превратиться в коня, а потом обратно в человека. 

– Что?! – выпалил Баки. Стив рядом с ним молчал – потрясенный до глубины души. Стив стал человеком, он снова стал человеком и не мог обернуться конем вот так на ровном месте – это же не рубашку поменять, в конце-то концов!

– Не думаю, что могу объяснить все как-то иначе. Если хочешь, я покажу тебе, как это делается – кстати, довольно легко. Но решаешь ты – и если не пожелаешь, можно будет избавиться от этой способности. 

Стив тихонько фыркнул: Баки повернулся к нему, но не заметил ни испуга, ни паники. Скорее, тот удивился. Задумался. Прикинул все за и против. И спросил:

– Будет очень больно?

– Больно? Вовсе нет. Нисколько. Это же волшебство – то есть одна из его разновидностей. Конь принадлежит тебе, является частью твоей души. Наблюдать за превращением со стороны довольно странно: все выглядит так, будто мир вокруг тебя распадается на куски, но больно не будет. 

– Баки? – Стив снова смотрел на него, тянулся к нему – тянулся руками, сильными, с длинными пальцами, и эти пальцы накрыли его собственные в поисках поддержки. Утешения. Ответа на вопрос. 

– Тебе решать, Стив. – Разочарование было почти ощутимым, и Баки крепче сжал пальцы. – Наташа всегда говорит: «Не торопись выбрасывать – вдруг пригодится!» – На самом деле она говорила, что любой, даже ненужный предмет может послужить оружием, но к Стиву это уж точно не относилось. Баки оторвал взгляд от их переплетенных пальцев и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза: – И если это часть твоей собственной души, то никто, ни один богами проклятый ублюдок в этом королевстве или в любом другом не может сказать, что ты должен от него отказаться. 

Стива-человека он видел насквозь, ничуть не хуже, чем Стива-коня, и почувствовал его решимость еще до того, как тот повернулся к Эрскину:

– Покажи. 

– Для начала не мешает отдохнуть как следует, потом, – он побарабанил пальцами по тюку, – разобраться с одеждой, а потом советую еще и плотно поесть. И мне кажется, что твой командир и твой принц захотят тебя увидеть. Я успел с ними поговорить – они очень ясно дали понять, как к тебе относятся. – Последовала еще одна довольная улыбка. – Судя по их не слишком завуалированным угрозам, тебя считают одним из своих. 

– Извини, – начал Стив, но Эрскин, уже поднимаясь, только махнул рукой:

– Не стоит. Приятно видеть, что кого-то не бросают в беде. 

– Это да. – Стив по-прежнему крепко сжимал руку Баки. – Спасибо тебе.

– До встречи. – Эрскин вышел из шатра, и Стив подался ближе.

– Что-то я устал.

– И с чего бы? – сухо заметил Баки. – Давай ложись. 

– Такое чувство, что после превращения я только и делаю, что сплю.

– Ну, ты проспал целых… – Баки умолк, прикидывая, – целых три или четыре часа, стыд-то какой! – Он отодвинулся, положил руку Стиву на плечо, заставляя лечь. Тот не поддался: Баки вдруг сообразил, что не сможет сдвинуть Стива с места, если тот не захочет – точно так же, как не мог сдвинуть его в лошадином облике. Но тут Стив все-таки уступил и лег.

– Правда, поспи. Я за тобой присмотрю. 

– Тебе не обязательно, – пробормотал Стив, но в его глазах читалось: «Пожалуйста, останься!» 

– Останусь, конечно. – Баки даже думать не мог, чтобы уйти отсюда – точно так же, как не мог бы взлететь. – Куда я денусь. 

Стив закрыл глаза. Баки осторожно убрал прядь у него со лба и уселся на пол, прислонившись к кровати. Стив уснул почти мгновенно, уже во сне уткнувшись носом ему в затылок.

  


* * *

  


Проснувшись, он не сразу сообразил, где находится, но тотчас опознал человека рядом с ним, его вид, запах, прикосновения, и немедля успокоился. Баки. Ему нечего бояться, если Баки здесь. Если с ним все в порядке.

Они успели нахохотаться, пока Стив пытался натянуть на себя принесенную Эрскином одежду, ведь он так долго в ней не нуждался. Не говоря уже о том, что раньше, на прежнем теле, все сидело совсем не так и одевался он тогда совершенно иначе. 

Кое-как Баки помог ему, определив все по местам.

  


* * *

  


Командир Хилл и принц Сэмюэл из дома Уилсонов официально подтвердили, что Стив служил в Конной страже, официально удостоверили, что он и сейчас остается стражем: вся рота Сокола и принц Ваканды в сопровождении Дора Милаж и вооруженной охраны присутствовали на церемонии. Стив стоял красный как свекла, но Баки неколебимо держался рядом с ним. 

Потом, уже частным порядком, Сэм рассказал им, что их история сыграла всем на руку при заключении союза между двумя королевствами. Принц Ваканды не мог не оценить, как вел себя Баки, узнав о превращении, и как вел себя Стив, увидев Баки. 

Пока краснели уже оба, он ухмыльнулся и поспешил уйти – чтобы снова вернуться к обязанностям принца.

  


* * *

  


Эрскин пришел за Стивом, когда тот успел отдохнуть и прийти в себя, и увел в укромный лесок по соседству. С ними пошел и Баки – Стив не сомневался, что Баки не отпустит его одного, пока Стив сам не попросит.

– Для тебя – что угодно, – пробормотал он, когда Стив протянул ему руку. 

Снова стать конем оказалось проще некуда. Стив стоял в траве совершенно голый – и стоило ему прикрыть глаза, как конь тут же появился рядом, он ощущался как покой, как прохлада, будто ждал внутри, пока его не позовут. Осознание нахлынуло на него, как волна, накрывая сверху и пронзая насквозь: и когда Стив снова смог дышать, вынырнув наружу, у него уже были четыре копыта, грива и хвост.

Он ударил о землю, разрывая траву. Снова привыкая к силе этого тела, его мощи, его нерастраченной скорости, и ярости, и боевому духу – и наконец посмотрел на Баки. Склонился к нему, приглашая пробежаться вместе, но тот… вздрогнул. Будто ему нанесли удар. 

Стив прижал уши, опустил голову и попятился. 

– Прости, – быстро проговорил Баки: он потянулся было к Стиву, но тут же остановился, так что пришлось подтолкнуть его. Только тогда Баки решился и почесал его между глаз. – Прости.

– Если хочешь, я покажу тебе, как вернуться обратно, – вставил Эрскин, и Стив кивнул.

Превратиться в человека было все равно что нырнуть на глубину и обнаружить там, под волнами, самого себя. Он открыл глаза, уже стоя на двух ногах, покачнулся – и Баки поймал его. 

– Все в порядке?

– А ты?

– Ага. Я просто… Ты стал конем, и я вспомнил, – он покачал головой, – вспомнил, что я все это время не понимал, кто ты на самом деле. 

– Баки…

Тот улыбнулся.

– Все хорошо, Стив. Честно. А ты, между прочим, опять голышом. 

– А тебе не все равно?

– Не то чтобы, – сказал Баки, помедлив совсем немного и все так же глядя в глаза. Больше всего Стиву хотелось сейчас преодолеть расстояние между ними, пусть даже самое мизерное, и поцеловать его. Хотя бы раз. Хотя бы чуточку. Хотя бы… Нет. Нет. Баки сказал: «Для тебя – что угодно» – и именно поэтому пошел с ним. Но когда-то Стив был его лошадью, а теперь, судя по тому, как он отшатнулся, у него не осталось и этого. 

Эрскин прокашлялся. 

– Что до меня, то я предпочитаю людей в одежде. 

Они переглянулись – оказывается, полностью позабыв о его присутствии – и дружно расхохотались.

  


* * *

  


Раньше, когда Стив был конем, ему ничего не стоило разорвать путы и отыскать Баки, а потом устроиться в паре футов от него и дремать, стоя рядом с палаткой – все попросту закрывали на это глаза. Человеку такой свободы передвижения не полагалось. Он мог следовать за Баки далеко не везде: например, не на встречу с командиром Хилл. 

Остаться без Баки… Ну, это было нормально. У него все было в порядке. В самом деле было, он просто предпочел бы, чтобы Баки находился где-то поблизости, хотя бы в пределах видимости. Предпочел бы знать, что с ним ничего не случится. Но по его выходило не всегда, и если не выходило, то Стив… ну, он чувствовал себя хорошо. Не то чтобы счастливо, но удовлетворительно. 

Чтобы не топтаться попусту на месте, он спустился к коновязи, навестить лошадей. В большинстве своем они считали его неправильным конем с самого начала, так что превращение ничего не изменило: они спокойно с ним поздоровались. 

Но Вдова насторожилась. 

– Привет, милая, – сказал он осторожно, протягивая руку. Раньше они часто паслись рядом: она принадлежала Наташе, а Наташа и Баки дружили, так что Вдова ему тоже нравилась. Характер у нее был злобный и воинственный: она пихнула его носом и прикусила за пальцы. Стив только засмеялся и почесал ей лоб. 

– Обычно она не позволяет, чтобы чужаки ее гладили.

Стив обернулся через плечо.

– Но ты вроде как не совсем человек, – сказано это было без малейшей издевки, весело и по-дружески.

– Вроде как нет. Хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

– Нет. – Наташа склонила голову набок. – Вдова сама тебе скажет, если что. – Она подошла и остановилась рядом, поглаживая Вдову по гриве.

– Я никому ничего не выдам. – Стив понизил голос. – О том, что ты мне тогда говорила. Насчет Баки. 

Наташа молчала.

– Даю слово. 

Она искоса на него взглянула:

– Я и не думала, что выдашь. 

Рука Стива замерла, и Вдове пришлось нетерпеливо подтолкнуть его.

– Ну, – сказал он наконец. – Я боялся...

– Ты боялся, я что – начну угрожать тебе? Пообещаю, что сотворю с тобой что-нибудь ужасное, если ты когда-нибудь раскроешь мою тайну?

– Что-то такое, да. Ты кого угодно напугаешь. 

– Вовсе нет, – сказала она, пряча довольную улыбку. – Я ни от чего не отказываюсь. Ты ведь спас ему жизнь. Спасибо.

Стив покачал головой:

– Не за что. Я не ради тебя старался, а потому что… потому что у меня не было выбора. Потому что не мог иначе. Потому что он Баки. То есть… – Он вовремя заткнулся.

Наташа испытующе глядела на него, но взгляд ее смягчился:

– Да уж вижу.

Стив вдруг до смерти испугался того, что она в нем разглядела, но Наташа просто покачала головой, все еще наглаживая Вдову. 

– Во всяком случае, можешь продолжать в том же духе. – Она хитро улыбнулась, поддразнивая. – Но не слишком расслабляйся.

Он ответил ей нервной улыбкой:

– В таком случае я польщен. 

– Уж не сомневаюсь.

  


* * *

  


Так или иначе, Баки снова остался без лошади. У него больше не было коня, чтобы сражаться, чтобы нести службу, но командир Хилл объявила, что его работа с этих пор состоит в том, чтобы присматривать за Стивом, сопроводить его на место постоянной дислокации и устроить там по всем правилам, потому что принц Сэмюэл считает, что стража изрядно ему задолжала. 

Прямо сейчас Баки не мог представить ничего лучше. Он только радовался, что ему приказали делать именно то, чего он сам больше всего желает. 

Для Баки подыскали лошадь, а Стив – как всегда упрямо и решительно – заявил, что справится сам. Им предстояло путешествовать вместе с несколькими стражами, у которых тоже нашлись причины для возвращения на родину. До того они были ему почти не знакомы, но компания оказалась приятной. 

Стив обнаружил, что терпеть не может, когда Баки ездит верхом. 

Баки обнаружил, что ездить на обычной лошади – все равно что угоститься грязью вместо благородного вина. Особенно когда Стив пляшет вокруг него, весь такой великолепный и блистательный.

  


* * *

  


Чтобы помочь Стиву освоиться, Баки начал учить его верховой езде. Как ни смешно, но очень скоро выяснилось – Стив не имел к этому занятию ни малейшей склонности. 

Вообще.

Он был смехотворно, уморительно бездарен. Возможно, он мог бы усидеть на лошади, если бы цеплялся за нее руками и ногами примерно так же грациозно, как мешок с картошкой, но даже Мороз вскоре начинал сердиться и норовил скорее от него избавиться. 

Стив так и объяснил:

– Еще минута, и он меня сбросит.

– С чего ты взял?

– Знаю, – ответил Стив, останавливая Мороза и сползая на землю к их общему невысказанному удовлетворению. 

–Ты можешь читать его мысли?

– Нет, просто знаю. – Он почесал Мороза, и тот потянулся к нему, прощая ужасные манеры. 

Так что всадника из него не вышло, да не очень-то и хотелось, но обращаться с лошадьми он умел превосходно.

– Ты лучше всех, я ничего подобного в жизни не видел, – повторял Баки. 

Стив и в самом деле будто читал их мысли. Ему было совершенно очевидно с первого взгляда то, что не могли определить самые опытные конюхи, и он мог дать понять любой лошади, что от нее требуется, словно умел говорить на ее языке.

От конного стража прежде всего требовались способность ездить верхом так, будто ты родился в седле, и умение сражаться. Но для Стива было сделано исключение.

  


* * *

  


Ему отвели отдельную комнату – этажом выше комнаты Баки. Очень приятную, просторную, с окошком, столом и стулом, с платяным шкафом – да, у него теперь хватало одежды, потому что командир Хилл распорядилась выплатить ему жалованье за год службы. 

Баки сопроводил его в город, чтобы помочь обзавестись всем необходимым – но там внезапно улизнул, так что Стив успел потерять его из виду и запаниковать. Через минуту он вернулся и, смущенно улыбаясь, вручил Стиву гобелен: на нем был изображен феникс, возрождающийся из пламени. При виде этой улыбки у Стива и душа, и сердце словно тоже воскресли из огня – так сильно он любил Баки. 

– Решил, что тебе будет в самый раз, – сказал тот тихо, протягивая гобелен. Стив повесил его у себя над кроватью. 

Но ночи в комнате тянулись так долго и были такими одинокими! Там, на границе, конь и всадник проводили ночи бок о бок: Стив оставался возле палатки или шел вместе с Баки в дозор. Уже став человеком, на обратном пути до дома он расстилал спальный мешок вплотную к мешку Баки. Каждую ночь Стив слышал, как Баки дышит с ним рядом. 

Но в комнате он оставался совершенно один – совсем как раньше в стойле. Иногда он просыпался, позабыв, что теперь свободен. Для того чтобы восстановить истину, требовалось совсем немного времени, стоило только понять, что его тело уже не тело коня – но момент пробуждения был весьма неприятным. 

В одну из таких ночей он понял, что больше не может. Не может лежать здесь без сна в полном одиночестве. Он поднялся и вышел, напомнив себе, что теперь имеет на это право. 

Сейчас он так сильно тосковал по Баки – так хотел слышать его дыхание, ощутить, что с ним все в порядке – что ноги, помимо сознания, сами понесли его вниз по лестнице и поставили перед дверью.

  


* * *

  


Баки проснулся от стука в дверь. Он простонал, перевернулся и прикрыл голову подушкой, но стук не прекращался. Он вздохнул и скатился с кровати, отдернул занавеску, чтобы впустить в комнату лунный свет. За дверью обнаружился Стив. Горящие в коридоре светильники освещали его взлохмаченные со сна волосы, босые ноги – и залегшие под глазами черные тени. 

– Можно, я посплю здесь? У тебя?

Баки изумленно вытаращился на него. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу и вдруг сгорбился, будто стал меньше ростом. 

– Да, что-то я сглупил. Извини. Я пойду. 

К тому времени Баки опомнился: схватив Стива за руку, он втащил его в комнату и запер дверь. 

– Стив, – решительно начал он, – по-моему, если речь идет о нас двоих, ничего глупого вообще быть не может. Я же говорил – я для тебя на все готов.

– Точно?

– Да, – повторил он твердо, все еще не выпуская запястье Стива. – Я не собирался тебе отказывать, я просто хотел спросить, что случилось. 

Стив все еще смотрел себе под ноги, но все-таки украдкой взглянул на Баки:

– Я был там в комнате совсем один – как раньше в стойле. 

Внезапный приступ вины пронзил сердце Баки не хуже меча. Он понимал, что у него на лице все написано – потому что Стив протянул руку и крепко его обнял: – Баки. Ты не знал. 

– Я в курсе. – Угол рта дернулся в самоуничижительной гримасе. – Но это не значит, что за мной нет никакой вины. 

Стив изучающе его разглядывал, его хватка не ослабевала: Баки понимал, что не вывернется, просто не сможет, если Стив ему не позволит, а Стив не отпускал руки, притягивая ближе, пока Баки не почувствовал идущее от него тепло. 

– Я, в отличие от тебя, точно знал, кем являюсь, и все-таки едва тебя не убил. 

Баки сообразил, о чем идет речь, – он отлично помнил тот день в стойле.

– Ты – другое дело. 

– Разве? Я-то оставался собой, хоть и в теле лошади, и это не помешало мне подойти так близко, что еще немного – и я тебя покалечил бы. 

– Ты остановился. 

– Потому что напугал тебя. 

Баки и хотел бы все отрицать, но не мог: слишком хорошо помнил, в какой ужас пришел в тот миг, когда Стив навис тысячей фунтов гнева, со всеми этими копытами и зубами. 

– Из-за этого я и смог остаться собой: снова начал думать головой, а не просто давать сдачи и злиться на весь мир. Из-за того, что чуть не учинил с тобой. 

– Ты остановился. И ничего мне не сделал. Ты никогда ничего мне не делал.

Стив подался вперед – всего на долю дюйма, только чтобы коснуться Баки.

– Точно так же, как и ты. Согласен? Ты ничего не знал и думал, что я конь. И перестань из-за этого есть себя поедом. Обещаешь?

Баки был готов… честное слово, он готов был для Стива на все, за одним-единственным исключением, и никак не хотел ему врать. 

– Не могу. 

– Обещай, что хотя бы попробуешь. 

Баки кивнул:

– Ладно. 

Стив поколебался, потянулся, провел ладонью по руке Баки и подался к нему, плечом к плечу, и потом длинно, с облегчением выдохнул.

– Значит, прямо сейчас и начнем. 

Стив был так близко, что с сердцем Баки снова стали твориться странные вещи:

– Да я просто счастлив, – пробормотал он. 

Стив пихнул его в бок и отстранился со слабой улыбкой. 

– Если у тебя найдется спальник, я мог бы разложить его на полу – как ты спал у меня в стойле. 

Баки помедлил, покачал головой:

– Я не заставляю тебя спать на полу. Могу уступить половину кровати. 

– Уверен?

– Еще как. – Баки сжал его пальцы, а Стив на мгновение уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. – Давай ложись. – Он убедился, что Стив послушался, и задернул занавеску, а потом улегся рядом: для двоих кровать была тесновата, так что пришлось повернуться на бок, лицом к Стиву. Тщательно выбирая слова, Баки выговорил:

– Если хочешь, можем попросить, чтобы сюда поставили вторую кровать. Чтобы тебе не нужно было оставаться одному.

Последовало долгое молчание. 

– Было бы неплохо. Тебе не обязательно просить, но да, совсем неплохо. 

– Я для тебя на все готов, Стив. – Он услышал, как тот втянул воздух, будто собирался заговорить, но промолчал, лишь дотянулся рукой до его локтя. 

Баки не думал, что сможет уснуть, но отрубился сразу, так и не додумав, что бы это значило.

Незадолго до рассвета он проснулся: к спине привалилась теплая тяжесть, сильная рука лежала на талии, нос уткнулся в шею под волосами. Стив крепко прижимал его к себе: Баки подумал было толкнуть его локтем и разбудить, потому что иначе избавиться от этой железной хватки не получилось бы. Но Стив так мерно дышал ему в затылок, и сердце его билось так ровно и медленно, что глаза закрывались сами собой.

Стиву ничто не угрожало, ему нечего было бояться: ради этого Баки готов был на все. 

И конечно, в этом не было ничего общего с его собственным сердцем, с охватившим его самого ощущением тепла и покоя, довольства и безопасности – словом, со всем тем, что давал ему сейчас Стив.

  


* * *

  


Переселиться в комнату к Баки оказалось проще простого. Все знали, какие испытания Стиву пришлось вынести, знали, как он вел себя в бою: Конная стража готова была возместить ему ущерб любыми способами – тем более если он просил о такой малости. 

Гобелен с фениксом повесили рядом с дверью, и у Баки вошло в привычку каждый раз касаться его, выходя из комнаты. 

Вместе со Стивом ему жилось гораздо спокойнее: Баки не сомневался, что и самому Стиву тоже. Но когда речь заходила о чувствах более глубоких, Баки был убежден, что Стив ничего такого не чувствует, и пытался их прятать. Стив все еще плохо без него обходился, и не хватало только усугублять ситуацию какими-то ненужными запутанными эмоциями. 

Вот только выходило у него плохо, особенно вечерами: Стив вопросительно касался пальцами его плеча, беззвучно спрашивая позволения, и Баки, конечно, двигался, освобождая место в постели. И все это приводило к тому, что Стив – вся его дурацкая силища и тепло – просто окутывал его со всех сторон. 

– Ты уверен? Ты точно не против? – повторил Стив как-то раз. 

– Ясное дело, не против. Все, что пожелаешь. 

Про себя он готов был расхохотаться, потому что «не против» очень слабо соответствовало действительности. Не против! Боги, да он жаждал – и такого, и намного большего! Он хотел развернуться к Стиву, обхватить его, прикоснуться к нему – и эти прикосновения ничего общего не имели бы с удобством и спокойствием, а были связаны только с чувством, которое было ничем иным как любовью.

  


* * *

  


Так проходили их ночи и дни. С границы тем временем поступали вести о том, что бои усилились. Армия Ваканды и Конная стража, объединившись, свободно перемещались туда и обратно, наводя на разбойников страх. Баки целое утро бродил взад и вперед, в припадке безысходности пиная все, что поворачивалось под ногу: несмотря на счастливое время со Стивом, он стремился туда, к своей роте, к друзьям. 

– Коня-то у меня все равно нет, – пробормотал он наконец, горько усмехнувшись. 

Стив пристально взглянул на него: Баки поспешно извинился, но Стив только рукой махнул и, не слушая, потащил в конюшню, а там заставил перетаскивать тюки с сеном, пока оба совсем не выдохлись. 

Поздно ночью Стив как обычно обнял его и положил подбородок на плечо:

– Может, позволишь мне снова стать твоим конем?

Баки вскинулся в ужасе и отшатнулся так резко, что сверзился с кровати. 

– Уй-ё!

– Что-то ты перегнул палку, а?

– Ничего не перегнул. Какого хрена, Стив? Ты не лошадь.

– Нет, но я могу снова ей стать. Могу снова сражаться вместе с тобой, как единое целое. Это то, что я умею. Давай попробуем еще раз!

– Нет. Нет, ни за что!

– Да почему?

– Почему?! Почему?! Потому что ты никакая не лошадь! Никакое не животное! И я не собираюсь напяливать на тебя седло и уздечку, как на вьючную скотину!

– Баки. 

– Нет. Нет, и говорить об этом не желаю. Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься найти себе дело. Но это не оно. Так нельзя. Ты самый лучший конюх, какого только можно найти. Вот что нам нужно, а не чтобы ты превращался обратно в коня и кто-то ездил на тебе верхом. 

На лице у Стива не отразилось ровно ничего, но Баки все равно пришел в ужас: какая-то ничтожная, тайная, эгоистическая часть его души радостно приплясывала и пела.

– Нет, – повторил он Стиву, убеждая больше самого себя, и Стив не сказал в ответ ни слова.

  


* * *

  


Стиву так хотелось превратиться снова. Нести Баки в бой, оберегать его в сражении. 

Он не желал – не желал видеть, как Баки уезжает сражаться, сидя верхом на обычной лошади, которой плевать, выживет он или погибнет. Все равно что смотреть, как он снова садится верхом на Мороза, только в сто, тысячу, миллион раз хуже – потому что Стив вообще не представлял, чего можно ждать в бою. 

Не знал, как справиться со звуками, запахами, слитыми воедино яростью и ужасом, которыми разит от сталкивающихся в схватке копыт, мечей и тел. Не представлял, что не сможет прикрыть Баки собственным телом и обрушить смерть на всех, кто попытается достать его. Не сможет убивать и даже умереть, лишь бы сохранить Баки жизнь. 

Не представлял, как это – не любить Баки. 

Никто лучше Стива не смог бы сберечь его в бою, это уж точно. Он просто еще не придумал, как его убедить, освободить от ложного чувства вины. Сколько бы раз он ни заикался о том, чтобы превратиться в коня, вина нависала над Баки, как тень: Стив понятия не имел, как от нее избавиться. 

Он так любил Баки, так хотел защищать его, и быть рядом, и сражаться вместе – и не только хотел, но и мог. Если бы только знать, что ему нужно сказать или сделать правильно – чтобы Баки все понял.

  


* * *

  


Все эти непрекращающиеся подкаты привели наконец к тому, что Баки начал присматривать новую лошадь. Мороз уже совсем состарился, у Баки совести не хватило бы заставлять его сражаться. Старичок заслужил отдых. 

Но в табуне были и другие свободные кони – отличные, сильные. Конечно, до Стива им было далеко… Баки безжалостно оборвал себя: да что за хрень? Стив – никакой не конь! И он никакого гребаного права не имеет так о нем думать!

Конечно будет непросто найти подходящую лошадь, тем более что все они от него шарахаются…

– Прекрати сейчас же!

– Прекратить что? – Стив с невинным видом поковырял землю носком сапога. Оказывается, он так и стоял за спиной у Баки, всего в нескольких футах, и все кони почли за лучшее держаться от него подальше. Напуганными они не выглядели – просто были настороже, будто ждали дальнейших распоряжений. 

– Прекрати их отгонять.

– Я не отгоняю.

– Значит, не даешь им подойти ко мне.

– Не представляю, что ты имеешь в виду. 

– Прекрати выделываться тут со своей, – Баки безнадежно взмахнул рукой, – со своей волшебной способностью говорить с лошадьми! Мне надо найти коня!

– Баки, – проникновенно заявил Стив. – Ты его уже нашел.

– Только не начинай, Стив. Даже не пытайся. 

– Почему это?

– Знаешь, я для тебя на все готов – но вот этого не надо. 

На лице у Стива промелькнуло странное выражение – очень похожее на злость. 

– Не надо? 

Баки поджал губы. 

– Значит, готов на все, кроме единственного, о чем я прошу? Что я выбрал сам?

Он тряхнул головой и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

– Что ты такое делаешь?

Не отвечая, Стив скинул обувь, стянул носки, и штаны, и исподнее, и застыл в солнечном свете, совершенно голый, великолепный, так что Баки с трудом отвел взгляд. Красивый, такой красивый – Баки никого в жизни так не хотел и не любил. 

– Баки, – позвал Стив мягко. – Это и в самом деле мой выбор. Всегда. 

Баки поднял глаза: Стив смотрел на него так нежно – но там, в глубине, он различил полную убежденность. – Я выбрал сам. Я всегда буду выбирать тебя. – Он закрыл глаза и будто растаял в воздухе. Баки пришлось отвернуться: голова у него закружилась от нахлынувшей волны тепла и света, и когда он снова смог смотреть, на том месте, где только что был Стив, стоял конь.

То есть нет, все еще Стив. У него были такие же синие глаза, такой же взгляд – мягкий, но непреклонный.

Он склонился к Баки в недвусмысленном приглашении, и тот попятился, убрав руки за спину. Он так боялся не устоять. Так хотел прикоснуться, ответить на призыв, забраться в седло, потому что любил Стива, любил всем сердцем – но точно так же скучал по своему коню. 

Стив вздохнул, будто давая понять, как трудно ему справиться с этим глупым упрямством, посмотрел на Баки сверху вниз и молниеносно вцепился зубами ему в рубашку. 

Тот с трудом сглотнул.

– Стив, – пробормотал он и умолк, не зная, чего теперь ждать. 

Вздыхая еще тише, Стив выпустил его – только для того, чтобы поймать прядь волос и осторожно потянуть, склоняясь все ниже: на этом Баки и сломался. Уткнулся Стиву в плечо, выдохнул, закинул одну руку на холку, а другую – на спину и подпрыгнул, легко усаживаясь в седло. 

– Твоя взяла, – прошептал он. – Говоришь, ты выбираешь? Так выбирай. 

Стив дернул ушами: во взгляде у него ярче всяких слов читалось: «Уверен?».

– Я тебе верю. Всегда верил, даже когда понятия не имел, как ты на самом деле. Так что да. 

И сразу ощутил, как Стив обрадовался, как собрался с силами: он запустил обе руки в гриву, готовясь – и Стив рванул вперед, плавно, без малейших усилий. Баки ощущал, как напрягается каждый его мускул: конь перешел в галоп, и человек склонился вперед, обхватывая его за шею.

В лицо дул ветер, летящая грива щекотно задевала кожу: Стив летел по полю, мимо проносилось зеленое – трава, и синее – небо, и темные пятна – другие лошади: все, чего так не хватало той маленькой тайной части его души. 

Постепенно конь замедлил шаг, вернулся к изгороди и остановился возле сваленной в кучу одежды. Баки соскользнул на землю, отвернулся и уставился в небо, позволяя Стиву снова стать самим собой. Он слышал, как тот возится с одеждой, заставлял себя смотреть только на летящие облака – и вздрогнул, когда Стив шагнул ближе и прижал руку к груди, так что тепло от этого прикосновения разлилось по всему телу. 

– Думаю, к этому все и шло, – заговорил он негромко. – К тому, чтобы мы были вместе.

– Стив…

Но тот продолжал говорить, будто не в силах остановиться:

– Нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушал. До этого – до всего этого, до того, как я превратился в коня – я вечно злился. На все. На весь мир, на то, что я такой дохляк, а кругом все устроено так зверски несправедливо. Я до того дошел, что, боги меня помилуй, продался колдуну, потому что хотел все изменить. И… – Стив вдруг рассмеялся: глаза его, ясные и голубые, были полны тепла, которое будто пригвоздило Баки к месту, – и в каком-то смысле так и вышло, – его голос упал до шепота, – потому что все это привело меня к тебе. 

У Баки даже дух перехватило.

– Стив. Я считал тебя лошадью. Я обращался с тобой, как с лошадью! Заставил нацепить седло и уздечку и натаскивал, как хренову лошадь!

– Ты не мог знать. Ты был таким добрым, таким хорошим, и я тебе доверял. Ты помог мне сжиться с этим телом, и я смог справиться со злостью. Я научился сражаться. С тобой. За тебя. Рядом с тобой. Ладно, и под тобой тоже, если на то пошло. – Баки улыбнулся почти против воли, просто не в силах сопротивляться промелькнувшей усмешке. – Ты не знал, и это не твоя вина. 

Улыбка тотчас увяла.

– Если бы я разул глаза, по-настоящему пошевелил бы мозгами, то я бы увидел! Мог увидеть, что все не так, но ни хрена не сделал, и ты оказался в ловушке. Остался рабом, как сказала та колдунья. 

Стив надвинулся на него, оттесняя к изгороди. Баки отступил, но тщетно: Стив продолжал наступать, пока Баки не оказался зажат между ним и изгородью, всем телом ощущая его силу, тяжесть, и жар, и взгляд в упор. 

– Баки. Ты нашел объяснение, и вполне разумное. Никто и предположить не мог ничего другого. А насчет ловушки… – Медленно, неторопливо он положил руки Баки на плечи. – Сколько раз ты засыпал прямо у меня под ногами? Сколько раз я мог убить тебя? Один удар – и ты никогда бы не проснулся. 

Он провел подушечками больших пальцев по шее, так что Баки пробило дрожью.

– Сколько раз я мог подставить тебя под удар в бою? Если бы я хотел от тебя избавиться, мне бы это ничего не стоило. Но я не хотел. Я выбрал тебя, потому что хотел – то есть хочу – чтобы ты жил. Вот мой выбор. Я всегда выбираю тебя. И лучше мне сдохнуть, – проговорил он глухим, низким голосом, от которого все сжималось внутри, – сдохнуть и лечь в могилу, чем доверить тебя какой-нибудь кляче, которой все равно, жив ты или умер. 

Бак только и мог, что таращиться на него, желая поверить, опереться на его силу, прикоснуться к нему, обнять… Он вздрогнул, и на лице у Стива резко промелькнуло что-то: смесь надежды, тоски, чего-то еще – он не мог понять, чего именно. 

– Не хватало тебе только сдохнуть и лечь в могилу. 

– Это значит – да?

– Не знаю я! Ты уверен? Стив, ты точно уверен? Потому что мне все кажется, что так нельзя.

– Потому что ты будешь ездить на мне верхом, а не сражаться рядом?

Баки кивнул. 

– Послушай. Я хочу биться вместе с тобой. Оттого что ты поедешь на мне верхом, я не сделаюсь твоим слугой или вьючной скотиной: мы останемся равными, и помоги боги тому, кто встанет у нас на пути. 

Глаза его сверкали – не хватало разве что прижатых ушей и копыт, высекающих искры, – и внутри у Баки вспыхнул тот же огонь, выжигая все сомнения дотла. Стив был воином, таким же, как и он сам. На четырех или на двух ногах, он стоял с ним вровень. 

– Стив, мне тебя не хватает, я не могу сражаться без тебя, и никакая другой конь мне не нужен. Я хочу тебя.

– Это хорошо. 

Без всякой жалости Стив прижался к нему, окончательно придавив к изгороди, не позволяя двинуться. Да Баки и не хотел. По спине побежали мурашки – только от того, что он был беззащитен сейчас перед этой силой. Но ведь раньше Стив был так же силен: значит, Баки мог по-прежнему доверять ему. Он зажмурился, еще раз вдохнул поглубже и бросился под отсутствующие сейчас копыта:

– И я люблю тебя. Я тебя так сильно люблю, ты просто не представляешь. 

Стив молчал: Баки так и стоял, не открывая глаз, пока пальцы Стива не коснулись его век, а руки не обхватили лицо. 

– Ну, кое-что представляю. Я, видишь ли, тоже люблю тебя, и хочу, чтобы все было взаимно, но не потому, что ты для меня на все готов, а только если ты в самом деле этого хочешь, – закончил он не слишком уверенно, и Баки уставился на него. 

– Нет! Все совсем не так! Я люблю тебя, потому что… – Он осекся и умолк, не зная, как выразить словами все, что вскипало сейчас внутри – это сияние, это бьющее ключом счастье, – и заморгал, а Стив терпеливо ждал продолжения, не убирая рук. – Потому что ты Стив.

Стив улыбнулся – кажется, немного посмеиваясь над ним – а потом наклонился и поцеловал, и Баки уже плевать хотел, смеется Стив или нет, потому что слова стали не нужны. Он прижимался к губам Стива: эти губы, и язык, и дыхание означали все, что нельзя было передать словами – любовь, тепло, заботу, доверие. Прежде всего доверие. Он запустил пальцы в коротко стриженые волосы, провел по спине, просунул руки под рубашку, дотягиваясь до голой кожи. Стив прижимал его к себе осторожно, но неумолимо, и Баки подался ближе, целуя подбородок и шею, утыкаясь и дыша в ямку на горле, а потом поцеловал и ее. 

– Люблю тебя.

– И я. Очень, очень давно. – Стив перехватил его за волосы и потянул, пока Баки не поднял голову и не увидел его ухмылку: – Потому что ты Баки. 

Баки сморщил нос – заработав еще один поцелуй. 

– Я и лучше умею.

– Нет. – Стив коснулся его губами легко, как перышко, так что Баки пришлось взять дело в свои руки, удержать его и поцеловать как можно глубже. Очень довольный собой, он наконец отстранился – Стиву понадобилась почти минута, чтобы прийти в себя. – Будет еще лучше, если ты научишь меня.

– Идет. – Баки вдруг расхохотался ему в плечо.

– Что такое?

– Похоже, мы можем убить сразу двух зайцев, – выдавил наконец Баки. 

– Не понял. – Стив провел рукой по бедру Баки – тот вздрогнул и кое-как перестал хохотать. 

– Я тебя научу – всему, что умею сам, во всех подробностях, – добавил он, хватая Стива за свободную руку и поднося его пальцы к губам. – А значит, настала очередь моих соседей ночевать в стойле.

С секунду Стив молчал, а потом обнял его и захохотал – этот звук, сочный, теплый, глубокий, накрыл Баки с головой, подобно волне. 

– А что, отличный план.


End file.
